As They Seem
by Vegakitty
Summary: Duo Maxwell is just your average teenage terrorist with a dark past, right? Then again... not eveything is as they seem. slightly AU developing 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the g-boy and if I'd did... *shudders* Ahem! I DO own Christian and Kek though, so there!  
  
"As They Seem"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The odds were against the five gundam pilots as they fought against hundreds of mobile dolls. They should have known it was a trap, the whole mission went a little too easily. Sure, it was a simple mission. Just download a virus into the mobile doll system and erase all the information on the gundams. They should have been in and out in no more than an hour, but they weren't. Something, somewhere had leaked and the suits were waiting for them.  
  
As the mini battle waged on the pilots gained the advantage.  
  
"Ha!" the pilot of Deathscythe scoffed over the intercom system as he slung his scythe, cutting down four mobile dolls at once. "I will not be beaten by dolls!"  
  
"Duo, you're getting careless. Focus on the objective."  
  
Duo could practically feel the pilot of Wing Zero scowling at him for his behavior. "I am focused, Heero. Just having a bit of fun," Duo replied as he charged and sliced up a few more dolls.  
  
"Hn..." was Heero's only response.  
  
As the fight slowed to a halt the five gundams stood surveying the damage done. All hatches opened and each pilots stood looking over the horizon, as if savoring the brief moment of peace and silence. Neither lasted long, especially with Duo around.  
  
"Whoa! What a fight!" called out the long-haired American, "I thought for a moment we'd lose it out there. I mean it was like wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am type deal. It was so..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Huh? What Wu-man?  
  
"Shut up" all the teenage soldiers chorused at one talkative boy. As expected, Duo only stuck his tongue at them in response.   
  
They all then prepared to take their gundams back to the safe house. Duo suddenly caught the reflection of something out the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look at it, but by then it was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to ignore it, Duo turned and climbed into his gundam. And that was the last thing he remembered as his world shook and was consumed by darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero noticed Duo's hesitation as they got ready to head for the safe house. In fact, he's been noticing more and more about the braided pilot lately. He's taken note to the smallest things Duo seems to do. How many times he brushes his long auburn hair before he goes to bed, how his eyes light up when he's genuinely happy. Heero shook those thoughts from his head, for the moment at least, and focused his attention on the direction Duo was gazing in. He too saw the reflection of light, but unlike Duo, he didn't take it as lightly. As soon as he began to think it was really nothing, a plasma beam shot out from the hillside and headed directly toward them all.   
  
It whizzed passed Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Nataku and barely missed striking Wing Zero. The blast slammed into the back of Deathscythe, knocking both the gundam and Duo forward. Heero felt something in his heart clenched when he saw that Duo was thrown out of his gundam by the sheer force of the blast. Before Heero or the other could react, there was a bright flash of light covered the whole area, blinding both the gundams and the enemy. Once the light had subsided, instinct took over and the only thing that could be seen were the Wing Zero and Nataku gundams charging toward the hill, with the intention of expressing their wrath. Barely five minutes passed and the hillside was nothing but a pile of rubble at the two gundams' feet.  
  
Quatre's face blinked onto the pilots' screens. "I've got Duo and Trowa is taking Deathscythe back to the hanger," the little blond explained to Heero and Wufei. After receiving a confirming nod from both boys, they all took off for one of Quatre's mansions they were using as a safe house.  
  
What they had all arrived, Quatre had already told Rashid to take Duo to the infirmary and let the doctor take a look at him. He then turned to the other boys; Trowa included, as they ran into the house. His face was a mix of concern and confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked the pilot of Nataku, taking his place against the wall.  
  
Quatre looked up at his comrade. "This confuses me," he looked toward the infirmary. "Something's not right." Quatre started rubbing the back of his arm nervously.  
  
"Explain," Heero commanded, his voice hovering between anger and worry.  
  
"Well we all saw Duo thrown from Deathscythe, right?" All nodded with their faces grim. "Right after that odd light went away and I found him, expectedly, he was unconscious. But the strange thing was that there was nothing wrong with him. No bruises, no scrapes, nothing out of the ordinary except the grass in his hair."  
  
Silence settled among them and the four of them were plagued with their own thoughts. Finally Trowa spoke up.  
  
"That light... where'd it come from?"  
  
"Maybe a diversion," Wufei suggested.  
  
"Doubtful. They'd have nothing to gain. The light blinded us as well as the enemy." Trowa countered.  
  
"What do you suggest Heero?" Quatre asked turning to face the silent pilot only to catch a glance of a green tank top turn down the hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Quatre told them about Duo's condition, Heero had tons of thoughts running through his head all at once. Was Duo alright? Could his injuries be internal? Why did he care anyway? Heero became so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that he had wandered down a series of halls and straight into the infirmary where Duo lay unconscious. The steady beating of the monitor brought him out of his thoughts and back to the reality of the situation. He looked down at Duo, concerned about the braided American yet never letting his emotionless mask slip out of place.   
  
//He looks like he's just sleeping,// Heero thought.   
  
With a shake of his head he crossed the room to the computer and began to notify the doctors of the mission's success, Duo's steady breathing keeping him company.  
  
Meanwhile in Duo's subconscious mind... /*/ Duo looked around him and noted that he was standing in a huge, strangely familiar garden surrounded by roses of many colors. //Beautiful,// he thought, walking over to pond and gazing in. His reflection startled him. He looked the same for the most part; same eyes, long braid over his shoulder, same face, but his clothes were different. Instead of his usual black priest outfit, there he stood in classic Victorian clothes that were violet and white with gold trim.  
  
"I never liked this style. I look like one of those idiots in Romofeller," he mumbled turning around to get a better look at himself.  
  
"Well you got the idiot part right," called a voice behind him.  
  
Turning quickly, Duo saw no one. "Who's there?" he shouted out into the garden.  
  
A tall thin figure then leapt down from a nearby tree. It slowly made it's way toward Duo, each step taken with a purpose. As the figure got closer, Duo could tell that it was a male about his age but nothing else since he kept his head down as if avoiding Duo's observation. For some reason he felt like he knew this person, and that same felling told him not to let his guard down. The boy stopped a few feet in front of Duo and then looked him in the face. The boy looked exactly like him, except for the fact his clothes were red and black with gold trim and his eyes weren't violet, they were ruby red.  
  
The two just stared at each other for a long time before Duo spoke.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt. I'd think you'd remember me, of all people, young prince," the figure smirked, never taking his eyes off of Duo.  
  
"Young prince?" The title caused something to trigger Duo's past memories. He looked at the boy again and blinked several times before a name came to mind. He took a few steps back from the boy.  
  
"Oh, so you do remember me," the young man said, taking a step toward the retreating pilot.  
  
"Kek..." Duo hissed, with a hint of fear building in his throat.  
  
Kek nodded.  
  
"But...but you're no longer a part of me, I got rid of you when I became a pilot."  
  
"I'm as part of you as you are of me. You 'thought' you got rid of me, all you really did was put me to sleep. But now I'm awake and ready for our next battle."  
  
"No, I cannot fight you now. There's a war going on, I have no time for you or this curse."  
  
"I all I can say is that you're right.... You have no time for this. You have until your day of your true birth, after that well.... You should know by now," Kek smirked at the look of utter disbelief on Duo's face.  
  
"That soon! This can't be happening. No, no! I won't let it happen," Duo screamed grabbing the sides of his head. "I can't..." he barely whispered.  
  
"Hate to tell you this, but you have no choice," Kek spat at Duo. "You're not the only one cursed here!" Kek leapt at Duo and grabbed his wrists. Duo struggled against Kek's hold, almost in vain. "I've been trapped in this body of yours for thousands of years and I WANT OUT!"   
  
As Kek shouted those words he slowly began to transform in front of Duo's eyes. He paled at the sight of the true monster Kek was under his disguise. Duo began to fight more violently against Kek's hold in him; it only made Kek's hands-turned-claws dig into his wrists even more. Annoyed with Duo's constant struggling, Kek released one of Duo's hands and raked his claws across Duo's chest. Duo let out a blood-curdling scream and his free hand became surrounded by a bright indigo glow. Out of instinct, he raised his hand to Kek's face and a blast exploded from his hand. The blast sent Kek flying back into a tree, letting go of Duo and allowing him to sink to his knees. Kek's body hit the tree with a sickening snap and his body slumped to the ground. He took the form of Duo again and remained motionless on the ground.  
  
Duo was far beyond shaken up by this whole situation. He lifted his hand, which shook violently, and stared at it in morbid fascination. He suddenly heard a choked sound and he looked up and over at Kek's body. It convulsed and the choked sound was repeated. But what Duo thought was a sound of pain was nothing but suppressed laughter. Kek was laughing. Kek was laughing at him.  
  
"Damn that power of yours," he cursed pulling his body up from the grass on which he'd laid. "You haven't beaten me yet. Not by a long shot, young prince. I am part of you. And remember...this isn't over yet!" Kek cackled and the world around them faded into nothingness. Kek soon followed the fading scenery, his last words echoing around Duo, "...this isn't over yet..."  
  
Darkness. Complete darkness was all that was left around Duo now. Scared, confused, and feeling completely alone, Duo wept. He wept for the inevitable that one day would destroy him and he wept for his friends that he'd lose in the process.   
  
"Quatre.... Trowa... Wufei..." the said between sobs, holding his head, "HEERO!" /*/  
  
*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As soon as Duo began to stir Heero got up from the computer and leaned out the door, calling to the others that Duo was waking up. As he moved to take his seat again, Duo suddenly gasped. Heero went to the braided pilot and placed his hand on his forehead. He was hot and sweating and breathing in labored breaths. Whatever dream he was having must be terrible to have this kind of effect on Duo. Heero placed a damp cloth on Duo's forehead to try and cool him down; it had little effect.  
  
Quatre and Trowa arrived, followed by Wufei. They moved to Duo's side and looked down at him, noticing his condition.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Quatre asked, placing his hand on Duo's shaking arm.  
  
"He seems to be fine, physically, but whatever he's dreaming about has him upset," Heero replied.  
  
"Why doesn't he just wake up then?" Quatre all but whined.  
  
"Maybe he can't..." Trowa suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll take over watching him from here, Heero. You should eat."  
  
"Hn," was Heero's short reply. He hesitantly nodded to both pilots and headed out of the room to get something to eat. He was half way down the hall when he heard Quatre call out to him. He ran back to the room and found the others struggling to hold a thrashing Duo on the medical bed. Trowa and Quatre were holding his arms while Wufei had his legs pinned down. Heero pushed Quatre out of the way and held down Duo's flailing arm.  
  
"Quatre, get a sedative now!" He shouted at the little blond.  
  
Quatre didn't need to be told twice. He rummaged through cabinets and draws looking for the correct needle and dosage to use.   
  
Meanwhile, Duo's struggling became more violent. He had even managed to free his foot a few times and kick Wufei in the nose. And he kept screaming. The only words the others could make out were their names. He seemed to be calling for their help. Quatre ran back over to Heero with the needle in hand. Heero rolled up Duo's sleeve and kept Duo from moving as much as possible. As Quatre neared Duo's arm, without warning, Duo bucked up off the bed and held that position until he collapsed a few seconds later, unmoving. As quickly as the struggle had started, it had ended. Duo just lied there, not even breathing hard like the four other gundam boys were.   
  
After a minute or two they slowly let go of Duo's limbs and stared at his motionless body. Heero leaned over and took Duo's pulse and confirmed he was still alive. A few more minutes passed as the boys let what just happened sink in.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Wufei shouted, rubbing his bruised and battered nose.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea," Trowa said, his visible green eye wide in shock.  
  
Heero, as usual, kept his opinions to himself. That was until his looked over Duo's body and noticed several deep cut on his wrists and they were bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Shit Quatre! I thought you said he had no injuries," Heero growled out, retrieving some bandages.  
  
"He didn't! Even the doctor said so!" Quatre whined as he also noticed Duo's wrists, along with the others.  
  
"Well as you can see, he is hurt." Heero began to wrap Duo's wrists a little to roughly due to his rage.  
  
"Ow man... not so rough..." came a low moan.  
  
They all paused and looked at Duo just in time to see his eyes flutter open.  
  
"Duo! We're so glad you're awake," Quatre caroled as he bent to hug him.  
  
"No Quatre... don't." Duo said holding his hand not being wrapped in front of him, fending off the affectionate Arab. Quatre looked hurt and confused. "Aw no offense Q-man. It's just that I'm sore, that's all," he explained allowing Heero to wrap his other wrist.  
  
"Duo..." Trowa started, "Are you ok now?"  
  
"Um... yeah, why do you ask?" Duo responded, looking a little guilty.  
  
"Well a few seconds ago you kinda..." Trowa paused looking for the right words.  
  
"Flipped out," Wufei suggested.  
  
"Uh, yeah and we were just worried about you," Quatre finished.   
  
Duo looked at each of them debating whether to tell them the truth or not. He couldn't. If they knew what was about to happen it would endanger their lives even more. Plus they would look at him like he was cracked.  
  
"Oh, that was just a dream... a nightmare."  
  
"Was that all?" Heero questioned, peering at Duo with his steely blue cobalt eyes. "You were calling out our names... like you needed our help."  
  
Duo whipped his head around to look at Heero, eyes wide. Had he really screamed out their names? //I wonder what else I said, // he thought, fear bubbling in his gut. "I'm positive. Nothing more than a terrible nightmare." //You can't know anymore than that... I can't tell any of you until I can protect you all. // Duo thought, looking down at his hands.  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy the other pilots but Heero wasn't convinced. He still had a feeling that there was more to Duo's condition than he was telling them, and he was determined to find out. If something was wrong with Duo he had to know, he lo... liked the American.  
  
"But! That's all behind us now, how my precious Deathscythe?" Duo asked cheerfully changing the subject.  
  
Quatre chuckled. "It's fine, a little banged up but nothing the technicians can't fix in a week."  
  
"Great! Well if you all will excuse me, Shinigami needs his rest in his own bed." With that Duo leapt off the sick bed and promptly collapsed on the floor. Heero and Trowa scrambled to help him up while Quatre almost had a panic attack.  
  
"Oh my! Duo, are you alright? I think you should stay here until you're better," the little Arab said.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine, just weak in the knees," Duo groaned taking his arm from Trowa. He tried to do the same to Heero, but Heero kept a good grip on Duo's arm.  
  
"Baka. You obviously need assistance," Heero said supporting Duo to his room.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Duo mumbled.   
  
The two made their way down the long hall and up the stairs to the bedroom, leaving the others downstairs alone. Once in Duo's room, Heero set him down on the bed and took a seat in the chair across from him. They two sat like that in silence for a good five minutes before Duo broke the silence.  
  
"Look Heero, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I don't need to be baby-sat."  
  
"I know," Heero replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
Heero pointed to Duo's wrists. "You weren't hurt. Now you are. I'm concerned."  
  
Duo blinked and looked down at his wrists. The bandages were red but you could tell the bleeding had stopped. How could he explain what had occurred in his mind effected him in the real world? And even more importantly, how could he explain that the wounds would be gone tomorrow as if nothing had happened?  
  
"Well you guys did say I kinda went crazy for a minute, maybe you were holding them tighter than you thought," Duo tried to reason.  
  
Heero shook his head, never taking his eyes off Duo's. "Not possible, Trowa and I know how to control our strength so not to hurt anyone."  
  
"Ok... that may be true but sometimes you don't know your own strength. And besides I'm fine. There's nothing to..." Duo cut himself off and blinked a few times. Without moving his head, he glanced down at his wrists watching the blood seep away from the bandage, most likely, back into his body. When his eyes widened, Heero noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked peering down at Duo's wrists.  
  
//He almost sounds like he cares... almost, // Duo thought. "Nothing. Just felt a little tired." It wasn't a total lie. He was tired and very sore, but not all of it was from his injuries during the day's battle.  
  
"Oh. Well then I guess I will let you rest. If you aren't in top shape you are a threat to the success of a mission." Heero hated how cold-hearted that sounded but he had to make sure Duo rested, if not for himself, at least for the mission.  
  
"Fuck the mission..." Duo mumbled under his breath against his will. His hands rose up the clamp his mouth shut before something else came out. //Damn Kek! He got passed my defenses already. I have to be more careful, // Duo thought growling internally.  
  
Heero blinked. Did he hear right? Did Duo just say he didn't care about their mission? About what they were fighting for? No. Duo wouldn't say something like that. He, of all people, understood this war. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said.... I'm in bad condition. I really need to get to sleep," Duo said a little too quickly. He then stood up and stretched with an over-exaggerated yawn. "I'm turning in for the night. So you better leave so I can get my beauty sleep."  
  
//You don't need it, // Heero thought as he stood up also. He walked toward the door, the young American being a little too eager to get him out. Once in the hall he turned to face Duo. "Good night," he said watching for Duo's reaction.  
  
"Night!" Duo said too cheerfully and closed the door in Heero's face. Now Heero was sure of it. Duo was hiding something from him and the others. It hurt. Duo couldn't even tell Heero, his best friend, what was wrong. Heero took one long look at Duo's door and made his way down the hall to his room.  
  
Duo had his ear pressed to the back of the door, waiting for Heero to leave. He knew he acted a bit suspicious but he had to get Heero to leave him alone. Kek had already caught him with his guard down. He couldn't let it happen again, especially if one of the others were around.  
  
Bravo! What an actor! cheered an unwanted voice in Duo's head.  
  
"Why are you here? It's been several years since our last battle, why must you come now?" Duo whispered, knowing Kek could still hear him.  
  
Two reasons really. One, I'd still be sleeping if it wasn't for that wonderful attack Ozhit you with. And two, you're true day of birth is approaching and so is your death from this life.   
  
Duo gasped. "No. That can't be right, it can't be my time yet! I have to help win this war."  
  
Tough. But I've decided not to end your time in this life.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I like it here. All this death, destruction, and suffering due to war is exactly what I need. So after you lose I will take control of your body.   
  
"Like hell you will!" Duo almost screamed but toned his voice down before it could be heard through out the house. With that he stood up and moved to the mirror on his dresser. He saw his reflection with red eyes.   
  
Kek looked back at him and smirked. Just think of it. Your soul finally will be at rest while I mess with your friends' minds a little, maybe even kill them.   
  
Duo growled loudly at the vile reflection of the evil within his mind.  
  
Aw. Did I upset you? So sorry. Kek smirk widened into a sly grin. You know I'll have to get rid of them eventually. Maybe that Wufei will be the first to go.   
  
"Shut up," Duo growled again.  
  
Or... maybe Quatre and Trowa would like to be first. They could die together. Very romantic, ne?   
  
"Shut up!" Duo said with more force behind it. His hand began to twitch and glow: a violet color surrounding it.   
  
Or... Kek paused for effect. ...Maybe Heero.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Duo yelled at the mirror and drew his arm back and punched the glass, his glowing hand causing a flash of light as the glass exploded across the room. The shattered glass cut his fist and some pieces flew and cut his face, but he didn't care. He could hear Kek's wicked laughter echo in his mind. Ignoring the mess and his bloody hand Duo grabbed the sides of his head trying to drown out the horrible sound. He tumbled back on his bed, hands still at the sides of his head and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere in the mountains surrounding the gundam pilots' safe house a figure sat perched high in a tree with a perfect view of the house. The figure lifted his head the very moment a flash blinked from one of the rooms.  
  
"It's time," he said opening his emerald green eyes and grabbing his long black trench coat. He gracefully leapt down from the tree, putting on the coat in one smooth movement and made his way casually down a path toward the safe house.  
  
*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
About two days after Duo's incident, things were back to normal... sort of. The other pilots were behaving, as they should. All but Duo Maxwell that is. Yes, the jester's mask was firmly in place but there was a change in Duo's behavior. Even Wufei noticed the change.  
  
Duo was out of it. He was always tired and the turmoil he was going through was effecting his performance. His body still ached from his fall from Deathscythe's cockpit while repairing it. It wasn't that he was getting hurt, it was the constant struggle he was having with Kek. The entity would never let him have a moment's peace. He had slept maybe eight total hours in two days due to the fact he was making sure Kek didn't try anything to harm his friends. He knew the others could tell something was wrong. But every time they brought it up he made sure to change the subject. He didn't want them too concerned or too involved. It was for their own good, he assured himself.  
  
Finally, after much coaxing and assuring Quatre he'd be fine, he escaped the concern of his friends and went for a walk around the compound. He needed sometime alone so he could think things through and hopefully scream at Kek without someone thinking he was crazy. Once he was out of sight of the mansion, he's launched into a 'discussion' with Kek.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Oh come on. Don't make me repeat myself. You know very well what's going on. Kek sighed. If Duo could see inside his subconscious he would see Kek sit down on... something.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you! Jeez, there goes thinking aloud. Right now I don't give a hairy rat's ass about you."  
  
Touchy... but don't you think I should be your top priority? I mean, I am going to kill your friends and your soul.   
  
"Oh you're on top alright but right now I have to figure out a way to control you and my power. Anymore accidents like last time and it'll be over before it even began."  
  
Go right ahead and try. It should be entertaining.   
  
Duo sighed and continued walking toward a clearing where he'd visited many times to think. There was a small lake and a few rocks along the edge. He sat on one of the larger rocks and stared blankly at the cloudless sky.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero waited until he could barely see Duo's lithe form before he started to track him. It's not that he didn't trust Duo to take care of himself, it was just that he was... he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to keep a close eye on Duo. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging him that he needed the watch over Duo. So he followed the braided boy into the forest. He heard Duo talking to himself but he was so far, Heero couldn't make out a single word. When Duo stopped in a clearing by the lake, Heero hid himself in the bushes, feeling a bit silly stalking Duo, like the boogieman after a few kids. Duo kept looking at the sky, seemingly oblivious to Heero's presence.  
  
*~*~*   
  
Something in Duo's instincts told him he was not alone. Even Kek felt the presence of another, and it seemed to make him back down and put his guard up. That worried Duo. If Kek felt the need to be defensive, Duo should fear for his life. But he kept his cool and called out into the forest, "I know you're there. You might as well come out and show yourself."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero froze. He knew Duo couldn't have heard him. He had stalking down to an art. He took a quick moment to prepare to reveal himself and come up with some sort of excuse. As he was about to stand, a blonde man in a long black trench coat approached Duo from the side. Though the man had his hands up in surrender, Heero kept his hand on his gun as a precaution. He sat perfectly still and watched the two closely.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Duo turned to see who dared to intrude on his personal time. The man had long, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and was a bit taller than he was, maybe a few years older too. He wore his trench coat open revealing a white button-down shirt under a forest green vest, and a pair of black slacks with black boots. He looked over Duo a few times before slowly lowering his hands. Keeping his emerald eyes locked on Duo's violet, they stared at each other for a few more seconds. Finally Duo broke the silence.  
  
"A little out of place, aren't you?" Duo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I could say the same about you," the older man replied.  
  
"So who are you? Who do you work for?" Duo asked, not really expecting an answer but trying to stall enough so he could plan a way to get away.  
  
"You shall find out all in good time."  
  
"Oh? Well time is something that we both don't have much of."  
  
"Well I have more than you, my friend. Now I have a question for you."  
  
"Go ahead and ask. No guarantees I'll answer you."  
  
"Understood. How do you plan on sleeping tonight?"  
  
Duo's eyes almost popped out of head, as did Heero's. "W-what kind of question is that?" Honestly, Duo wasn't expecting anything like that.  
  
"A good one... considering you couldn't possibly hold out any longer against your unwanted... friend." The man stared down at Duo, searching Duo's confused violet eyes.  
  
Duo stiffened and looked into the man's eyes. Now there was no doubt in his mind that this man knew what he was talking about. But as he continued to look in the man's eyes he felt a strange sense if familiarity. As if he knew those eyes from long ago.  
  
Suddenly the man tore his eyes away from Duo's and looked over to a grove of bushes to his left; they weren't alone. Now was probably a good time for him to leave, but he had to talk with Duo soon. He looked back at the violet-eyed boy then nodded, holding his gaze for a moment longer. Then he spun on his heel and casually walked back into the now dark forest seeming to just disappear into the night.  
  
//Those eyes//, Duo thought, //I know those eyes... I've seen them before... long ago...//  
  
Heero shook Duo's shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts.   
  
Duo immediately spun around to face Heero first with fear then anger in his eyes. "What are you doing out here? How'd you find me?"  
  
"I followed you after you left. You've been acting weird lately, unpredictable. You needed surveillance."  
  
Duo sighed. "Ever the perfect soldier, eh Heero? How long have you been here?" Duo had to know what Heero heard. If he heard everything he knew Heero wouldn't give him a moment's peace.  
  
"Long enough, though I couldn't hear much. Who was that? Was he an enemy?"  
  
"I don't know but he did say he'd let us know in due time. I have a strange feeling about this."  
  
They both stood in silence running the whole situation through their minds, each looking at it from a different angle. Again Duo was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Well we better head back to the house before Quatre-mommy has kittens," he said cheerfully as he motioned back the way they came.  
  
"Hn," was Heero usual response as he followed Duo's bouncing braid into the darkness toward the safe house.  
  
As they left the little clearing neither boy noticed the pair of bright green eyes watching them nor the owner of those eyes following them.  
  
*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
/*/Duo, dressed in black jeans and a green T-shirt with Marvin the Martian on the front, sat in a large lounge chair in the living room with the music blasting and a book in hand. He was enjoying one of those rare moments where he was allowed total control of the house. The others were out and he was alone. And an added bonus was that Kek hadn't bothered him all day long. So there he sat, kicking his feet to the beat when suddenly the music shut off. Startled, he fell out of his chair and scrambled to his feet and came face to face with Heero. A smiling Heero. 'Heero? Smiling?' Duo thought, 'Oh I hope someone finds all my body parts.'  
  
"H-Heero, are you alright?" Duo ask cautiously  
  
"Yeah," He said looking Duo's body over.  
  
Duo was getting nervous. And when Duo was nervous, he babbled. "Look, Heero it was me who put the peanut butter and banana sandwich in Wing Gundam, not Wufei like I said it was. I just thought you might have wanted a snack. I had no idea we'd get a mission before you had the chance to eat it. I'll do you laundry for a week if you want. Well maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea since I'll probably shrink your shorts again. Oops! Did I say again? I'm sorry! I..."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's ok," Heero said never taking his eyes off Duo's body.  
  
Duo blinked a few times and sat back down in his chair and picked up his book. He attempted to concentrate on reading but it was kind of hard considering Heero was standing so close to him he could feel the heat radiating off his well-toned body. Nervous and a little excited by Heero's closeness Duo asked, " What do you want Heero?" He looked over his shoulder, expecting an answer.  
  
Heero's gaze turned hungry as he swept his eyes over Duo once more. "You," came his short reply.  
  
Duo choked. Had he heard right? Heero wanted...him? His mind didn't have time to let that fact sink in before he felt Heero's lips on his. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first but quickly turned hard and passionate. Despite all the thoughts running through his head, Duo responded to the kiss eagerly. All too soon the kiss ended, but even gundam pilots must come up for air.  
  
"...Wow... just plain wow," Duo panted, eyes glazed over with lust.  
  
Heero smirked smugly and pulled Duo against him letting him know without words what he wanted. Duo groaned at the very thought. He soon started to nip at the braided pilot's neck, smirking inwardly at every passion-filled moan and pleading whimper he could draw out from him. As he slowly moved Duo over to the couch, he reached under Duo's shirt and removed his pants.  
  
Duo was in heaven, or a reasonable substitute. The feel of Heero's lips on his neck almost caused his knees to give out. It was his weak point and knowing the perfect soldier, he'd probably exploit that weakness. He dimly noted that Heero was guiding him toward the couch. As he felt Heero discarding his clothes, he impatiently fumbled with removing Heero's ever-present green tank top. Suddenly Heero grasped both of Duo's wrists and pinned them behind his back. Duo's lust-filled eyes widened in shock and wondered if he did something wrong.   
  
Heero chuckled. "In due time, koi," he purred again Duo's neck, causing the braided youth to shiver.  
  
It didn't take long before Duo's clothes were scattered across the room, leaving him clad in only his black silk boxers. Face flushed and panting, Duo watched as Heero stood up. His whimper of protest was cut short by the sight of him slowly pulling his tank top over his head. He held his tank top in one hand and gazed down at Duo.  
  
"Beautiful..." Heero said, barely above a whisper.   
  
Speechless, Duo did all he could... he blushed.  
  
"I want to remember you this way. Filled with love, lust, and innocence." Heero then dropped his tank top, revealing a gun in his hand. He held it up and pointed it directly at Duo's head.  
  
Too stunned to move, Duo looked into Heero's suddenly cold eyes. "Heero...why?" he asked, tears streaming down his porcelain face.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo."  
  
BANG! /*/  
  
Duo sat up and awoke with a start, breathing hard and sweating. Maniacal laughter was echoing through his head, mocking him. Kek was mocking him. Duo knew he couldn't take this sort of torture for long. He'd go insane. And if that happened there was no telling what Kek would do to him or his friends. Duo buried his head in his hands and gave a moan of defeat.  
  
"Sleep well?" a voice questioned.  
  
Duo jerked his head toward the voice and spotted the same blond man from the forest perched on his windowsill. Duo stared for a few seconds before his training kicked in. In one fluid movement, he grabbed his gun from his nightstand and aimed it directly at the man's head.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked, head still spinning from his nightmare. "How'd you get passed the security system?"  
  
"I have my ways. Right now all I want is just an answer," the man responded calmly, seemingly undisturbed by the gun aimed at him, ready to kill.  
  
Duo hesitated for a moment then decided to answer the man's question. //It'll be a nice final request, // both Duo and Kek thought.  
  
"Fine!" Duo shouted, "I slept lousy and my head is killing me!"  
  
In more ways than one. Kek snickered.  
  
Duo mentally growled at his "alter ego".  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'll only encourage him," the man stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo stared at the man, speechless, as did Kek. Suddenly Kek raised his defenses again. Duo didn't like the effect that man had on him.  
  
The man hopped off the windowsill and crossed the room to the light switch, the barrel of Duo's gun never leaving him. Once he turned the lights on he looked at Duo. Duo got a better look at the man. He still had the same clothes he had on in the forest minus the trench coat.   
  
//Those eyes// again crossed Duo's mind.  
  
Who cares about his eyes? Just shoot him! Kek screamed from within.  
  
"No. Wait. I know those eyes," Duo mumbled, barely drowning out Kek's influence.  
  
Shoot him I said! Kek yelled once again. He tried to increase his power over Duo's mind and get him to pull the trigger.  
  
Duo growled and bore the pain Kek's intentions were causing him. He couldn't hurt this man. Something about his eyes was familiar and comforting to him.  
  
Kill him now! More pain.  
  
"Those eyes are..." More resistance.  
  
During all this time, the mysterious man had been slowly advancing toward Duo. Offering his support for Duo's inner struggle.  
  
Damn you! Kill him! Another powerful shot of pain coursed through Duo's head.  
  
"Those eyes... are from..." Duo's world began to tilt and spin. He reached out his hand to the blond man, gun forgotten, and steadied himself on his shoulder. That slight touch caused Kek to scream and retreat to a small corner of Duo's subconscious, to be neglected for a short time. "...From my past..." with that finally said, Duo collapsed forward on to the man's broad chest.  
  
The man looked down and cradled the braided boy to him and smiled.  
  
"You did well young master," the man said tenderly, pushing Duo's bangs from his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Heh," Duo panted, "You were always there for me, Christian." Exhausted, Duo fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe for the first time since this whole thing started.  
  
*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Christian watched Duo as he slept and smiled again. He fought very well against the influences of Kek. Not that he had any doubt he could. He'd known Duo's since the day of his true birth thousands of years again. Only back then he was known as young Prince Allen Dumatre, not the Duo Maxwell of today. He remembered the day he was born, the day he was told that he's one day save his loved ones and the world, the day he learned his first spell and terrorized the servants, even the day when he was... cursed.  
  
Christian frowned at the thought of that day. That was the day that he had been cursed with immortality and Allen cursed with eternal rebirth. He still couldn't believe how petty sorcerers could be. Jealous of young Allen's predicted fate, an evil wizard cursed him with the spirit of death and destruction to be forever imprisoned in his soul. And the curse could only be lifted if Allen completely defeated Kek, but even the demon himself didn't know how that could be done.  
  
"You have to find that answer on your own, but you will not be alone. I promise." Christian placed a chaste kiss on Duo's forehead. He placed Duo back on the bed and stood up, preparing to depart.  
  
Suddenly the door burst wide open, oddly not waking Duo, and all the other gundam pilots rushed in. They all had their guns aimed at Christian. He was getting that a lot lately.  
  
"We will not hesitate to shoot you," warned Quatre.  
  
"You already have," Christian said calmly looking over his shoulder at them.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Just step away from him and come with us. We will not shoot a man in his back," he growled barely above a whisper.  
  
Christian looked down at Duo, frowning. "So you will shoot me when I turn around?"  
  
"You're being difficult," Trowa calmly stated, though those who knew him could tell he was getting annoyed.  
  
Once again Christian looked down at Duo, this time smiling to himself. //Some friends you got here, kid. // he thought as he absently stroked Duo's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
There was a collective growl emitted from the group of boys.  
  
Smiling internally, Christian stood straight and tall and raised his hands in surrender. Trowa and Wufei "escorted" him downstairs and into the basement where a nice, cozy cell was waiting for him. Heero and Quatre looked over Duo's sleeping form to check for any injuries the blond man may have caused to the young pilot. Once they came to the conclusion that due was unharmed they made their way out of his room and toward the basement.   
  
All too soon Heero stood in front of the basement door. He pinned his mask of no emotion onto his face and opened the door. As he descended the stair he heard sounds of struggle. Fearing the worse of his comrades he jumped over the railing and came face to face with an... odd sight. Trowa was slowly approaching a scared and shaken Quatre who was huddled in a corner while Wufei seemed to be securing the last few restraints on the captive who was dangling from the ceiling by his ankles. He cleared his throat, drawing Wufei attention to him. He raised a brow, silently questioning the situation.  
  
Wufei wiped his sweaty forehead and took a deep breath. If he hadn't seen it all with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe a single word he was about to say. "Pilot 03 and myself attempted to restrain the prisoner who, with some ancient skill, avoided our advances. 04 joined us, but once he touched the man, they both jumped back from each other, sort of repealing each other. Suddenly both became very weak and I took this opportunity to secure the man where he would be less dangerous." After saying all of that, Wufei flopped down on a cushion on the floor and sat cross-legged, appearing very stressed out and tired.  
  
Heero's eyes traveled to Trowa to confirm this tale. Trowa barely nodded as he gathered the shuddering Arab pilot into a comforting embrace. It seemed to be working but Quatre was still shaking and mumbling. Blinking at the two, Heero turned his gaze to the upside down prisoner and narrowed his eyes into the Yuy Glare O Death(tm). The man merely smiled. It was one of those "I-know-something-you-don't-know-but-I'll-only-tell-if-I-get-something-in-return" smile, with a hint of "I'm-going-to-make-your-head-hurt" in his eyes. It looked so much like one of Duo's looks, Heero knew he was going to get a headache. But he was determined to get what he wanted, one way or the other.  
  
"State your name," Heero ordered in his usual monotone. It was a tone that let the prisoner know how things were going to be.  
  
"Christian McLowry," he replied calmly, crossing his now-free arms over his broad chest.  
  
Heero eyes widened a fraction; he didn't expect an answer. And when did his arms get loose anyway? Wufei let out an exasperated sigh and shook his bowed head, mumbling that it had been the third time he'd done that tonight. Regaining his composure, Heero continued the interrogation.  
  
"Why are you here? What is your mission?"  
  
"Is that all you boys think about? This 'mission'? That's the fourth time I've been asked about that thing, and I'd like to know why. It seems pointless to ask someone about something they do not know about. It's down right rude if you ask me. But it seems all you guys ask me about is the "mission" so I guess my opinion really doesn't matter, does it...?" Christian rambled, buying time to loosen his other bonds. He did find it amusing they were so naïve as to think they could restrain him for long.  
  
"Stop," Heero interrupted. //This guy even talks like Duo, // Heero thought. "Just answer the question and don't make this harder on yourself."  
  
"As you wish. I am here to keep a promise."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were in 02's room."  
  
"I did not harm the mast...man nor will I at all, but a promise is a promise."  
  
"And what is the nature of this 'promise'?"   
  
Christian sighed and repeated his well-practiced line he used in these situations. "It is the will of my lord and master that I do not discuss our purpose without his personal permission."  
  
"And who, may I ask, is you master?" Wufei questioned, glancing up at Christian.  
  
"Lord Dumatre," Christian answered casually as if they should already know, even thought he knew they didn't.  
  
Each pilot took a moment to store that information away for later use. Neither of them recognized the name and began to wonder if this Dumatre person was friend or foe. Finally Wufei spoke up to clarify the matter.  
  
"Who is..." he started only to have pilot 03 cut him off.  
  
"At the moment, his master isn't important," Trowa said, the tone of his voice somewhere between annoyance and worry. "I'd like to know what you've done to 04."  
  
Christian shifted his gaze passed Heero and looked at the shaking mass known as 04. He began to summon some of his power and probe the little blonde's mind, looking for the cause of his discomfort. After a moment he smiled and willed the boy to look at him. Quatre lifted his head and looked the older man in the eye. Once their eyes locked, Quatre immediately stopped shaking, much to the surprise of Trowa. The two just looked at each other; each searching the others eyes for something to answer their unvoiced questions. As each neared the desired answer, Wufei cleared his throat and the two broke out of their trance. With a new understanding, Quatre looked up at Trowa.  
  
"I need some aspirin," he simply said starting to rise to his feet. Trowa half supported and half carried Quatre up the stairs, sending glances back at Christian, who only smiled as the couple left the basement.  
  
Wufei and Heero watched the two; concerned for Quatre and hoping he'd soon be alright. Hearing the click of the door shutting they turned their attention back to the captive only to find him sitting in a chair, elbows rested on his knees and his hands propping his head up, smirking like the cat who caught the canary. He looked relaxed and rather bored.  
  
"How'd you...? What the...?" Wufei stammered, as Heero took the more direct approach.  
  
"Hn," Heero growled, moving toward Christian.  
  
Christian was just about to dance out Heero's way and make his escape, when a voice spoken to his mind stopped him. It was the voice of his master.  
  
Don't joke around with this one, Christian. It could be hazardous to your health, it joked, but still warned.  
  
Just having a bit of fun, Master Allen, Christian answered back mentally. He allowed Heero to force him into a cell without the least bit of resistance.  
  
Heero double bolted the locks and took some extra precautions with the cell. Something about Christian made him uneasy. It was the way he had touched Duo. He touched him with familiarity and like he wanted to protect the boy from any harm. It was the way that Heero longed to touch Duo. A voice from behind brought him out his thoughts.  
  
"Will those locks hold?"  
  
"Of course they will," Heero growled, turning around and being greeted by a pair of violet orbs. Both his eyes widened, which was the only way anyone could tell he was scared out of his skin. "Du...02, why aren't you in your quarters?" Heero stammered. //How in the world did he get down here without Wufei or I noticing? Duo's stealth skills aren't that good. // Something in the back of his mind reminded him he didn't know everything about Duo or his training.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," was Duo's short reply. He walked passed Heero, ignoring his and Wufei's stunned look, and crouched in front of the cell gate and looked at Christian. Once their eyes met, a small smile graced Christian's face that soon spread to Duo, which he quickly erased. He didn't need the have the others suspicious.  
  
Do you know how much I just wanna break you out of here and hug you? Duo thought, his thoughts spoken to Christian as clearly as words.  
  
I've missed you too, Master Allen, Christian chuckled mentally, Or should I call you Duo Maxwell?   
  
I don't care. Both will be fine. You're looking well.   
  
As well as immortals can be, I guess.   
  
"02! Snap out of it," shouted a voice from the "real" world. It was Heero.  
  
Duo blinked, ending his connection with Christian, who openly growled at the Heero. Duo told Christian to hold his tongue. Duo hadn't realized he'd spaced out for so long.  
  
"I'm ok, Heero. Just trying to figure out who or what we are dealing with," Duo replied bringing his hands to his head. He was getting a slight headache. And not the natural kind either.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell! Just give the man our names!" Wufei shouted, waving his arms around wildly. He was getting hysterical about the whole situation.  
  
Christian came to the rescue. "Oh I already knew your names, Wufei. It's my job to know," he said smugly, repressing a grin.  
  
Duo held in a chuckle.  
  
"That just makes you a greater threat to us," Heero stated coldly.  
  
Duo would have whipped his head around to glare at the stony pilot, but his head ached so badly he could barely see straight. He looked to Christian again, his eyes pleading for help. Christian had helped before, but now Kek was coming back with a vengeance.  
  
Once their eyes met again Christian knew what was happening and he knew he was powerless to stop it. Yes, he could easy escape from the cell and help his young master, but that wouldn't help Duo at all. It would only make things more complicated. So he did all he could in his situation; he gave his support. Fight it, Master Allen! You have to fight him until I can help you. Don't let him gain control.   
  
I'm trying, but it hurts so much Duo whimpered.  
  
Keep trying. You have to.   
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo heard his name called by one of the pilots. Heero again. Duo sighed at the thought of Heero concerned about him. Heero's voice could always bring him out of the deepest trance. "Heh, spaced out again. It's the guy's eyes, I tell you." Duo tried to sound cheerful, barley concealing his whimpers of pain.  
  
"Yeah. He had the same effect on Quatre," Wufei said indifferently.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo said looking at Christian bewildered. Why Quatre? , he asked telepathically.   
  
"Yeah, he had Quatre looking like a deer caught in headlights, so to speak," Wufei continued.  
  
"Oh," was all he said. If Christian had answered him, he wouldn't have heard. Kek was interfering again. "Hey Heero? I think I need you for a moment."  
  
"What is it Duo?" Heero asked. His voice was his usual monotone but his eyes spoke volumes of concern for the braided boy.  
  
Duo slowly stood from his crouched position and winced slightly. He couldn't see straight anymore; everything was a blur. He could practically feel Kek's grip tighten on his mind.  
  
"Nothing much really, I just feel like I'm going to..." he tilted and caught himself," ...pass out." Duo collapsed backward and came dangerously close to hitting the bars. But Heero swooped down and saved him from that fate.  
  
Once Duo was secure in Heero's arms, he checked his pulse and found it very weak. His temperature was also too high. Not good.  
  
"Watch him!" Heero commanded at Wufei, indicating Christian. After Wufei nodded, Heero rushed his precious bundle up the stairs and into the living room, where Quatre and Trowa were.  
  
During all this, neither Wufei nor Heero noticed Christian desperately clutching the bars of his prison, restraining himself from following. But he knew better than to do something like that. From the way that Heero was looking at Duo, he knew he was in good hands. So he relaxed from the bars and rested his back against the far wall of the cell, concentrating on the events occurring upstairs and trying to ignore the look the Wufei was giving him. His look said "I-know-you're-involved-in-this-somehow". Wufei didn't know how right he was.  
  
*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Back in the living room while Trowa, Quatre, and Heero hurried about checking Duo's vital signs, he too was stressed in his unconscious state. Though in his mind he was surrounded by darkness of the dreamscape he knew somewhere in the shadows lurked Kek.  
  
"Your end is drawing near, demon!" he called into the blackness. "Christian will help me destroy you this time." The only sounds he could hear were his own echoes.  
  
"Destroy me?" a voice called from the darkness. "No one can destroy the Great Destroyer, not even you young prince," Kek spoke from his hiding place.  
  
"Nothing is impossible."  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten the many other times you tried to defeat me in this life. Do you remember?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you!"  
  
"I was a child," Duo growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Do you remember your first try in this life? You lost and your payment…Solo's life."  
  
Duo clenched his fists, but said nothing.  
  
"How about the Maxwell Church? All those children. Father Maxwell. Sister Helen. All paid for you loss with their lives. It was your fault these people died."  
  
With barely suppressed rage, Duo calmly spoke. "I will not lose to you again. You will no longer take the people I care about away from me."  
  
"Ah. But you will little prince, and not only will I take their lives I will take yours as well."  
  
"You will do no such thing!"  
  
"Your are in no position to be giving me orders! You can't stop me, but it shall be entertaining to see you try, I must admit. I suggest you go now, you've stopped breathing and your friends are worried." Though he knew Duo could not see him, Kek smirked.  
  
With a low growl at the evil spirit within his mind, Duo brought himself back to consciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Now considering the situation he was in, Duo didn't know whether to curse or praise his bad timing. When he woke himself up, he woke up right in the middle of Heero giving him CPR. Being the opportunist he was he decided to enjoy it while he could. It was everyday he woke up to kissing Heero, even if the said person was trying to get him to breathe. When Heero pulled away and frantically started to pump his chest, Duo decided he had worried his friends a little too long. So he coughed a few times to let them know he was alive and well.  
  
As expected he got the usual varied results. Quatre flung himself at Duo and hugged the mess out of him and Trowa placed his hand on Duo's shoulder and gave his impression of a smile. But Heero's reaction shocked Duo. Heero had grabbed both of Duo's shoulders and began to shake him repeatedly; ignoring the fact Quatre was still latched on to him. "Don't you ever do that to us again! Ever!"  
  
Duo blinked, shook his head and blinked again. He started to chuckle but it soon turned into a hacking cough.  
  
"Hey Q-man…loosen up," Duo joked at the over-affectionate blond, though he was wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh! Oh Duo, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Quatre babbled pulling back for Duo.  
  
"Yeah," he said bring his hand to his chest, "I'm ok." (1)  
  
While Quatre fussed over him some more, Duo noticed something, or rather someone, was missing.  
  
"Where's Heero?" he asked, trying not to seem obvious.  
  
Quatre and Trowa took a quick glance around the room. Indeed the Perfect Soldier had disappeared.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he went to check on Wufei and the prisoner," Trowa suggested. Quatre shuddered at the mere thought of Christian and Duo tensed.  
  
Suddenly Duo remembered what Wufei said about Christian's effect on Quatre. If what he was thinking was true… He had to make sure.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo said, trying not to let his voice become too serious.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"What happened when you touched Christian, I mean, the prisoner? Wufei said something about you behaving strangely."  
  
Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's shoulder as the little blonde shook his head, absently bringing his hand over his heart. "I don't know what happened really. All I felt was pain, but not my own. It was the pain of someone who has lived years experiencing nothing but pain in one way or another. I felt he was on his own mission the he knows he can't complete, but he keeps trying anyway. He's put his soul on the line for this…mission."  
  
Duo took a moment to reflect on what Quatre had said. It was true that Christian had experienced a lot of pain, both physical and emotional, for the sake of his mission: protecting his master until the end. And it was also true that he couldn't give up, for his duty, as well as his curse prevented him. Being an immortal, he lived through the best and worst of times searching for where his master maybe in his next life. That was another reason Duo hated, no despised his curse. Not only did he have to suffer but those closest to him, those he loved, were also its victims.  
  
Quatre was about to suggest they go back and check on Heero and Wufei, but before he began he stifle an oncoming yawn. Duo and Trowa couldn't help but smile at him. He was too kawaii for his own good sometimes.  
  
"Maybe you two should get to bed," Duo said.  
  
Trowa nodded and helped Quatre stand up. He put his arm around the tall pilot's shoulders, smiling angelically at him, then glanced over his shoulder at Duo.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going to bed?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm heading to bed soon. Right after I get something to eat," Duo responded, patting his stomach.  
  
Quatre chuckled. "If you say so. Goodnight Duo."  
  
"G'night,"  
  
Trowa nodded politely and the couple made their way down the hall and around the corner to their shared room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Duo sat back on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees and sighed. Now that he was alone, it left him alone with his thoughts. Confusing, frightening, overwhelming thoughts. But instead of dwelling on them, he decided to push them to the back of his mind like he usually does with his disturbing thoughts. As he started to doze off on the couch, a voice in his mind woke him tenderly. It was Christian's voice.  
  
Master Allen, he said, Go to bed. I doubt Kek will bother you tonight. And I can take care of your friends and myself until morning, so there's no need to worry.   
  
Duo blinked then he smiled. No matter the situation, Christian always looked out for him, like a big brother would.  
  
"You dishonorable cur! Stop toying with us as if we are children and tell us who you employer is!" Wufei was in full rant mode. Poor Christian, better yet poor Wufei. He has no idea who he was dealing with.  
  
"Wufei…" Heero's voice reasoned, "You're being irrational. There's no need to hold a sword at his throat."  
  
"I am not being irrational! He knows too much, and if his employer has told him all of this then he too is a danger."  
  
Sure you can handle them? Duo joked. What did you say, anyway? , he asked mentally.  
  
He said I had indecent intentions toward you and I merely stated he shouldn't comment on indecent relationships and that he should be worrying more about his own. That's all. Christian answered, trying not to laugh as he did so.  
  
Duo's eyes widened at Christian's comment. He knew Wufei had a relationship with Treize and Zechs, but he wouldn't expose his friend; he thought it was kinda cute. Duo had to say he was surprised that Christian could sense that from Wufei. Maybe Wufei was finally letting his guard down around them.   
  
Plan in mind Duo once again entered the basement door and went down the stair quietly and quickly. At the last moment he tripped an uneven floorboard and drew attention to himself. With a sheepish smile, he made his way over to Wufei, who still had his sword pointed threateningly at the bars on the cell.  
  
"Wufei. You've got a mission," he simply said, knowing it wasn't the exact truth. Even though Wufei didn't have a mission, Duo gave one to him.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo for a quick second and then his expression softened a bit. "Are you alright now, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo flashed a smile. "I'm fine. Now go."  
  
Nodding, Wufei glared at Christian once more then left the basement.  
  
"That was convenient," Heero stated.  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't like that fact of you two harassing the guy, so I gave Wufei one of my missions. Won't take him more than two days."  
  
"And why not have me leave? I'll treat him like Wufei did, if not worse." Heero asked. It seemed odd to him that Duo wanted Wufei to go and not him.  
  
Again Duo shrugged. "You'd have found out it was me in 5 minutes or less. Now if we're done playing 20 Questions, I'm gonna head off to bed. Night." He made his way up the stairs, pausing at the top to cast a glance at the two young men in the damp basement. Then he was gone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(1) Keep in mind that in Duo's first dream that Kek slashed him across the chest 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It was about 3 am when Duo left his room in silence and made his way back to the basement. Once at the door he placed his hand against the door and concentrated, reaching out his mind to scan the room. Sure enough, Heero was still in there guarding Christian. Looks like Duo had to be a little more careful; Heero was always a light sleeper. He went into the living room and stood on the floor directly above Christian's cell and focused his energy to complete this simple task. A light purple aura surrounded Duo and he slowly melted through the floor and down into the darkness of Christian's cell.  
  
He relaxed and the light around him disappeared. He snuck over to Christian's sleeping form and reached out to tap him. Christian caught his wrist and covered his mouth before he had a chance to react.  
  
"I knew you were coming," Christian whispered with a smile.  
  
"How?" Duo whispered back when he pulled Christian's hand from his lips.  
  
"You're always loud when you're trying to be quiet." Another brotherly smile.  
  
"Baka." Duo wrapped his arms around Christian. "Gods, I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too." Christian hugged Duo tightly but released him the second he felt Duo's body tense up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing much," Duo said rubbing his bruised chest, "It's just that Kek got me pretty good. I've healed up, but it's still sore."  
  
"Understood. You know you're one hell of a guy to track down in this life."  
  
"Heh, well we really have no choice." Duo's face took a serious look. "This war is effecting everything and there's no room for error. One mistake could cost you your life, or your friends'."  
  
"I saw, I was at the battle a few days ago. When I saw the blast hit you I had to interfere. I didn't mean to meddle in your affairs." Christian bowed his head, in shame.  
  
Duo lifted Christian's chin and looked in his eyes. "Thank you for disobeying me and for saving my life. It's too early in the game to end it all now."  
  
The blond smiled and poked Duo in the side. "Anytime."  
  
Duo's slight giggle alerted Heero to his presence. The Japanese pilot shook off sleep for a brief second and looked into the cell. It was dark; so dark he could barely see the prisoner, but he could make out the shadow. But as he looked harder he could've sworn he saw two shadowed figures behind the bars. He got up to have a closer look.  
  
Duo panicked and almost forgot about his abilities in fright. He slowly moved back from Christian and backed into a dark corner. There he closed his eyes and sunk into the shadows; he blended into the wall in darkness and was hidden from view.  
  
Heero peered into the cell only to see Christian sitting up with his back against the wall and his head bowed over his crossed arms. Heero "hn"ed and Christian lifted his head to look at the teen. They stayed that way for a few moments.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Heero asked.  
  
Christian was shocked by the unexpected question for a second then replied, "Yes."  
  
"Hn. I will be back in 3.5 minutes. If you move from that spot you will not eat until noon." And Heero was gone.  
  
Christian looked to the corner where Duo had disappeared and nodded his head slightly, signaling that he could come back. Duo's body appeared from the shadows and he stood beside Christian. He had a familiar grin on his face; the one that Christian was used to seeing every time that Duo played with his magic.  
  
"Christian, I can't stay long but I will see you in the afternoon. We need to figure a way to get you from behind these bars and into your own room without giving us away. And I need your help with you know who." Duo pointed to his head to emphasize his point.  
  
Christian nodded. "Yes Master Allen, I mean Duo-sama. Sleep well."  
  
The two old friends shared one last hug before they heard Heero re-enter the basement. Duo stepped back into the shadows, this time seeping through the walls into the next room, which just happened to the wash room. From there he made his way back to his room and settled down for the night, smiling to himself. Christian was there and he would help.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Duo headed down to the basement and sat in the chair where Heero had been while watching Christian last night. The two longhaired young men look at each other, waiting for the other to speak.  
  
Heero installed audio equipment in here so be careful about what you say. Duo warned.  
  
Noted. Christian replied. "So when are you guys going to let me contact my superior?" he asked aloud.  
  
"You mean that Dumatre fellow? I don't know. It's not my place to decide. And besides, how would you go about contacting him?" Duo asked conversationally.  
  
"With a laptop, if I was allowed access to one."  
  
"I don't think so. Heero's attached to his laptop at the fingertips, and I seriously doubt he'd let you look at it, let alone use it."  
  
"Don't you have one or one of the others?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Nope."  
  
"My master's going to know I'm here when I don't check in at noon today."  
  
"And how will he know you're here and not somewhere else?"  
  
"Well he did send me here. He knows how to contact you." Christian stressed the statement and raised a brow at Duo, hoping he'd catch his drift.  
  
Duo did. He understood perfectly what Christian was suggesting. He felt so stupid for not thinking of it himself. Good idea, Christian. Remind me to give you a present later.   
  
Christian chuckled silently. Will do.   
  
"We'll it's been nice chatting with you but I got to go. Maybe we could continue this later." Duo got up and left the room smiling at Christian until he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Once out of the basement Duo went into the living room where Heero sat with his headset on; on which he listened to Duo and Christian's conversation. He nodded at the American and took the headset off, face as stony as ever.  
  
"That didn't help much. But it did let us know we have been located," Heero said, typing a command on his laptop.  
  
"Yeah… Heero? Do you really think this guy is an enemy? I mean, he could be on our side." Duo flopped down on one of the plush chairs the decorated the room.  
  
"He could be, but we have to sure. He knows lot about us and if he's an enemy we must be eliminate him and his employer. But if he's on our side… I don't know what we'll do."  
  
Duo considered this for a short while before he left to go up to his room. He closed the door, locking it, and lifted his mattress and pulled out his laptop. He connected his laptop and spent about ten minutes securing the line and covering his tracks. After all the equipment was set up and ready to go, Duo cast an illusion spell that decorated his room so elegantly the Treize Kushranda himself would have begged for his decorator's number. Calling upon the spell left him with a dull ache in his head. The more power he used for other things, the less power he had to protect himself from Kek.  
  
Duo unbraided his hair and pinned it up so it looked as if it fell just below the ears. He called upon another spell, but this one didn't tap into his powers. It was a spell he could call upon as naturally as breathing. A light purple mist rose up and swirled around him and when it thinned out it revealed Duo dressed in the exact same clothes as in his dream when he met Kek. He modeled in the full-length mirror, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. He dimmed the lights and pressed the button to contact Heero's laptop and waited. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Heero opened the message on the second beep and glared at the unfamiliar person on the other end. Duo could tell that he was now in the basement, watching Christian more than likely.  
  
Duo waited for Heero to say something then he remembered who he was referring to. With a slight shake of his head, he sighed and spoke.  
  
"Pilot 01, you have something, or rather someone, that belongs to me," his voice deeper than usual.  
  
"And you are?" Heero all but growled. No doubt he was upset with someone finding and contacting him.  
  
"I am Lord Dumatre and you have my assistant, Christian."  
  
"Dumatre?" a voice asked. It sounds like Wufei was back from his impromptu mission.  
  
"Dumatre," Heero said, taking control of the conversation, "I don't know who you are or who you work for, but I expect no trouble from you. As far as I'm concerned, this meeting is over." Heero made like he was going to disconnect the laptop when Duo spoke up quickly.  
  
"I wouldn't be so hasty, Mr. Yuy," he said, "You are in no position to deny me, for I know your location and could easily share that knowledge with one of your enemies."  
  
Wufei stepped into the line of view of the screen and peered at Duo. For a second, Duo actually thought Wufei could tell it was he until he spoke. "You must remember, Dumatre, that we have your assistant as our prisoner. And you must find this man very important to you if you're personally going through all this trouble." Wufei finished with a self-satisfied smirk for his deduction.  
  
"Mr. Chang, I need not worry about his safety in your hands…"  
  
"You'd disregard his life? That is dishonorable!"  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes. "If you are quite finished, I was saying I do not need to worry about him because despite your reputation as ruthless terrorists, you are honorable young men and I trust you. Now please let me speak with him, if only for a short time. Please?" His eyes softened and waited for their verdict.  
  
Heero looked at Wufei then Trowa, who'd just recently walked into the screen's view. Finally his eyes settled on the man on his laptop screen. At his nod, Duo released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Your time is limited and your conversation will be monitored." Heero said curtly.  
  
"I expected no less."  
  
Heero turned the screen toward the cell and it lit up the blond man's face, along with the smiles the two briefly shared. Christian sat cross-legged in front of the bars, his wrists bound and tied in front of him. But despite him confined state he looked oddly comfortable and calm.  
  
"Good evening Lord Dumatre," he said with a respectful bow of his head.  
  
"Good evening Christian. Trouble seems to delight in following you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir," Christian chuckled, "I'm sorry for this m'lord."  
  
Duo knew Christian was apologizing for a lot more than the previous day. He smiled. "Think nothing of it. I just want you to know that you are sorely missed."  
  
Christian's eyes took a playful glint to them and he smirked openly. "How missed, m'lord?"  
  
Duo laughed outright and then took a teasing tone. "Extremely. You can only imagine what I'll do to you as soon as you're safely home."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"I'm sure. But back to the matter at hand, I want you to tell them why you are there. I'm guessing my time has expired, so I shall let you go. Behave yourself and take care of them. Goodbye Christian." And with that, the screen went blank.  
  
Christian looked away from the screen and at the faces of the young men in the room and noticed that the smallest one, Quatre, had entered somewhere during his chat with Duo. The young man was looking at him oddly, as if trying to figure out a puzzle, which considering the situation, was an appropriate thought. Heero took his laptop back and all was silent, until curiosity got the better of Quatre.  
  
"What did he want you to tell us?" he asked.  
  
"The reason I was sent here," came Christian's simple answer.  
  
"Oh. Well then please tell us so we can figure this out."  
  
"I'll tell you when you all are here. Duo Maxwell still isn't present."  
  
"I'll go find him, he should still be in the house," Heero said firmly, daring anyone to argue. He left the basement and went in search of the braided baka.  
  
Allen-sama, Heero just left to look for you, so I suggest you prepare yourself. Christian mentally projected to Duo.  
  
No answer.  
  
Allen-sama?   
  
Give me a moment, stall him or something… Duo replied, sounding stressed.  
  
Confused, Christian mentally rattled a few pots in the kitchen and temporarily drew Heero's search there. Why'd you make me do that, m'lord?   
  
I'm a little dizzy and I have a severe headache, if you get my drift. That illusion spell took a little more out of me than I thought. I need a moment to steady myself.   
  
Alright. But please hurry, your friends are getting a bit anxious.   
  
Yeah, yeah. I'm coming down right now. I'm too worn out to locate Heero, so where is he?   
  
Hmm… the den area.   
  
Thanks.   
  
Duo departed from his room, rebraiding his hair as he made his way down the main stairs. He saw Heero peering into the doorway that led to the laundry room. He smiled at the brief glimpse of Heero's firm ass as he leaned into the room.  
  
"Hey Heero, looking for someone?" he asked casually as if unaware of Heero's target.  
  
Heero turned around and looked at the beautiful vision before him. Duo was slowly descending the stairs like an angel floating down from the heavens, braiding his chestnut tresses, the light glittering off the red and gold hues. If not for his iron control, Heero would have stared openly. He had only imagined what Duo's hair would look like out of its customary braid but his dreams didn't hold a candle to the glorious tresses. Heero had to stop that train of thought before he uttered the sigh that was lodged in his throat. (1)  
  
Duo wondered what the Wing Zero pilot could possibly be thinking about to distract him so much. He cleared his throat, seemingly to shake Heero from his stupor.  
  
Heero blinked and shook his head. "The prisoner is ready to speak, you must also be in attendance."  
  
"Ok!" Duo bounced his way down the stairs and took a chance and grabbed Heero's arm dragging him back to the basement before he could protest. Unknown to Duo, Heero couldn't be happier.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(1) Someone told me I was leaning closer to Christianx2 instead of 1x2, so that's there as a reminder. 


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY! DIDN'T LOAD IT RIGHT. HAD TO DO IT AGAIN!

Vega: ::peaks around the corner:: Hello?Wufei: Move! ::pushes Vega into the area::  
Vega: Ack! Dun do dat! People will pelt me with fruit!  
Wufei: Just 'cause you've been out of the loop for a few months doesn't... mean... ::sees people aiming at them::  
Vega: Tolja! Ok, ok sorry for not updating. But between school, writer's block and people in general i haven't been inspired, but now... :shrugs:: So to make up for all that time, here's two chapters! Now put the fruit down...

Notes: Since won't let me use certain characters remember these:

'blahblah' are personal thoughts  
::blahblah:: are mind speak  
#blahblah# are dreams or (in this chapter) Quatre's space heart thingy

Chapter 8

When the two got back to the others, they noticed Christian has once against picked his way out of his bonds and was reclining comfortably on the little cot. Duo glanced at the others and almost burst out laughing at their expressions. They stood looking at Christian as if to ask 'How the hell did he do that?'. Duo knew that once Christian was with them, he and Duo would cause such chaos among the pilots.

Trowa looked towards the door, seeing that Heero had returned with Duo and took a step toward the cell. "Everyone's here now. Tell us why you are here."

Christian sat up straight and eyed all the pilots, calculating how to start off the subject. He looked into Duo's eyes and at his unnoticed nod, began his tale.

"My lord and master, Lord Dumatre, sent me here as a "helping hand" so to speak. He and his associates have been a neutral party in this war between the colonies and Earth. Until now he has taken no sides, but after a recent attack, he has seen it is high time for things to change. So he sent me to help with your cause."

"Help? How can you help us? And better yet why should we trust you to help?" Wufei asked, looking suspiciously at Christian.  
"I have some extraordinary skills and talents and I could be an informant."

"Or a leak," Trowa countered.

"I can understand you young men being skeptical about this, but I am here to lend a hand. Besides I have already proven myself."

"When?" Quatre asked.

"When Duo was knocked out of his gundam."

Duo tensed slightly, wondering what Christian would say as to HOW he helped.

"What? How?"

"Lord Dumatre has many advances gadgets and technologies at his beck and call and I am allowed access to them. I simply caught him with one of his more recent inventions. I can explain more about his resources at a later time, once I have permission to do so. That light was created when the device was activated."

Christian noticed how all their eyes lit up slightly at the mention of the technology; Christian guess they saw it as an upper hand on OZ. Duo eyes in particular were sparkling with mirth and laughter.

Duo had to suppress the smile that threatened to grace his face; he was very proud of the way Christian handled that. But despite the tall tale, he hoped that the prospects of a supply of advanced weaponry aiding the battle would appeal to the g-boys. It did.

Heero looked hard at Christian, trying to see the truth in his words. Seeing no falsehoods in his eyes made Heero want to think the man was telling the truth. But Heero, being the perfect soldier he was, had to take another precaution. "Quatre."

"Yes, Heero?"

"I want to make sure he's telling the truth, do you think you could search his intentions using your Space Heart?"

Quatre looked momentarily taken aback, but nodded. For some reason he suddenly felt anxiety, not from Christian but from Duo. He briefly wondered why.

::Oh crap! Christian, what are we gonna do::? Duo almost shouted with his mind.

::Do, m'lord?:

::Yes, Q-man has the ability to pick up things from a person's feelings and thoughts; he's a kind of empath.::

Christian frowned in silent thought. Quatre could possibly sense that Christian wasn't exactly what he said he was or he could feel things that the young mortal shouldn't have to experience. He began to worry his bottom lip. He knew hiding his feelings would be useless. Finally he sighed.

::M'lord, he's going to sense most of my surface thoughts and a few memories, but nothing else. My defenses are strong enough to keep him from sensing our true nature. That's the only way I can find to avoid it.::

::I understand.::

"Excuse me Mr. McLowry," Quatre said sweetly, approaching the cell's bars.

"Call me Christian."

"Christian, I need you to extend you arm please. You do understand that we must know certain things about you."

"I understand and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Christian stretched out his arm between the bars. "You'll see."

Confused by the statement, Quatre took Christian's arm in his hands and pressed one of his hands palm to palm with Christian. Then with an unspoken command, both blondes closed their eyes and concentrated. Quatre gasped suddenly as the images and feelings began to pour into his mind.

#Pain, physical and emotional pain…. Sufferings, sadness, fear, happiness, despair… a child smiling and skipping through a grand hallway, tripping and strong hands helping him up…. The same child giggling chasing a butterfly…. Fire and dead bodies littering the ground, the child crying over a bloody woman…. The child-turned-teenager, fighting another teenager and losing…. Blinding pain, more dead people surrounding the boy and himself, more fires…. Failure, hope, kindness, evil, and finally peace…finding and loosing loved ones, honesty, determination. Relief after saving Duo from falling from his gundam. The last image that flashed into Quatre's mind was one of Duo asleep in his room. Then all was black.#

The others looked on as Quatre released the man's arm and slowly stepped back to Trowa's side. He kept glancing at Duo and finally made eye contact with Heero.

"He's telling the truth, he's here to help."

"Quatre?" Trowa placed his hand on his shoulder; Quatre was shaking. "What's else did you see?"

Christian looked at Quatre with intense eyes as if begging the little Arab not to speak of what he'd seen in his mind. At least not yet.

"I'll tell you later. He's been through a lot. I think we should let him out and give him a proper room and meal."

Duo smiled and snatched the keys from Wufei's loosened hand, proceeding to unlock the cell door. He offered his hand to Christian.

"Welcome to the team, Christian!" Christian accepted Duo's hand, hating having to resist hugging the violet-eyed boy. He returned the smile. "Thank you, Duo Maxwell." He meant it from the bottom of his soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Vega: See? Two chapters! ::smiles::  
Wufei: You know you can stop sucking up now.  
Vega: ::through clenched teeth:: No I can't...

Chapter 9

After Christian had settled in with the gundam pilots, he was eventually able to gain their trust. He and Wufei were seen constantly sparring, neither winning, but just simply enjoying the challenge of a worthy opponent. Quatre and Trowa discovered the man's love of music and that he played the piano beautifully; the trio was heard playing together every evening, their melodies flowing throughout the house. Heero even gave Christian the time of day; the two were usually seen seated in the same room just enjoying companionable silence; though there was always an undercurrent of tension. But when it came to Duo, Christian and he were almost inseparable. The others thought that Duo, of all of them, would be the most weary around Christian considering he was found snooping around his room while he slept. But Duo chatted quietly and easily with him as if they were long time friends: a fact that bugged Heero to no end. Wherever the green-eyed blond was, Duo wasn't far behind and visa versa. The peace was short lived, as are many things for these five teenagers usually were. A mission came in.

Heero had them all gather in the living room to brief them on the mission. Quatre and Trowa snuggled on the couch, Wufei sat cross-legged on the floor, and Duo sat on a recliner as Christian leaned over the back. The closeness of the two made his trigger finger twitch, but had no choice but to ignore it; there was a mission to concentrate on.  
"This mission is for all of us, Christian included. We are to infiltrate an OZ base suspected to be building a new gundam and training pilots to use it. Since there are six of us, we need to break into teams on two." He looked over at the couple on the couch. "Quatre and Trowa, you two need to take out the security system and plant bombs around the compound. Wufei and Christian, we need you to infiltrate the main building and download everything on the new gundam and our gundams and upload a virus. Duo, you and I will fight the soldiers as a distraction for the others. Is everyone clear on their duties?"

They all nodded, all but Duo that is. "Heero, wouldn't it be better if I were to infiltrate the base with Christian? I'm better suited for the job than Wufei. Besides my gundam is still on the fritz since the earlier the week."

Heero looked over at the braided baka. He was right, but that didn't mean Heero was going to admit it. All he did was nod, and try not to growl when he saw Christian's eyes light up on Duo.

"OK, we move out at dawn. We all should return here before sunset. Dismissed." Heero stood up and took his laptop with him to his room. The others went in there own directions to prepare for the next morning.

Duo and Christian were the only ones left in the living room when the meeting was ended. Duo sighed and Christian rested his hands on his shoulders.

"What is the matter Master Allen? I mean Duo-sama."

Duo chuckled slightly. "I said either would do, Christian. I don't think I'll be at my best on the mission. Your presence has kept Kek at bay, but it's still a problem. I need to get him out of my system for me to function at maximum"

The two sat in silence, thinking about the situation. Christian pushed himself from behind Duo and paced the room. He spoke as he walked. "Master Allen, I have devised a way to, as you say, 'get Kek out of your system'."

"What?" "I have been reading during the night and I have found a way to contain Kek until the time is right for your battle. It requires much concentration and energy to create but the results are worth it. Are you willing to give it a try?"

Duo sprang from his seat. "Hell yeah! How do we do this?"

Christian looked around to make sure they were still alone. He grabbed hold of Duo's hand and dragged him up to his room. He sat Duo on his bed as his fished around in the closet searching for the sorcery book he was researching the previous night. A pleased grunt alerted Duo of Christian's discovery. Christian sat next to Duo and flipped through the book, looking for the appropriate page. Duo looks into the book as Christian flew through the pages. His eyes caught several types of spells and history that he found overwhelmingly familiar.

"C-Christian," Duo cleared his throat. "Christian, where did you find this book?"

Christian hands froze and he took a deep breath. "I found it in our home about 80 years ago, in what used to be the secret tunnel."

Duo caressed the book lovingly. "Father used to let me read it with him. He said I could learn a thing or two to help in the future." He shook the memory off and concentrated on current matters. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Ah ha! Found it! Look here m'lord." Christian pointed to an old, faded page written in their old language. It took Duo a few minutes to translate and understand it; it's been over a hundred years since he last saw it.

"What does this mean?"

"It says here in the text 'to contain an evil presence you must channel the creature into an outside enclosure.' You see all we need to do is focus on a containment unit and channel Kek into it. It says this process needs to be repeated several times in 3 days time, then the evil will be imprisoned there until released."

Duo sat looking dumbfounded. Was it truly that easy? He could be rid of Kek in three days, and back to normal… well as normal as Duo could get. His eyes watered at the thought of not having to worry about Kek in everyday life and only having to deal with him once and for all. He didn't have to have the nightmares, the visions of his friends' murders, or view the countless millions of people suffering under Kek's hand. Christian raised his hand and wiped away a stray tear and brought Duo out of his thought.

"Let's do this, tonight." Duo said, his voice filled with determination.

"As you wish. I have something to channel Kek into, I came across it a few days ago." Christian stood up and went back to the closet digging around for a box. He returned back to Duo's side and set the box on his lap. He lifted the lid and removed a delicate crystal orb about the size of small basketball. It was beautiful; the light reflected from the many faces in all the colors of the rainbow. Christian gently placed it on the bed.

"It's a stunning piece, isn't it? I've enchanted it so that it can withstand Kek's presence within it. Now shall we begin?" Christian asked, looking over to Duo. What he saw startled him.

Duo was shaking and his hands were clutching the sheet so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His breathing was erratic and every time he blinked his eyes switched colors: from violet to red.  
Christian grabbed the crystal ball and stood away from Duo. He set the precious item on the plush chair in his room and moved directly in front of the young pilot.

"Kek, you know you don't stand a chance against us. You will lose this time. You will no longer cause my master or his life anymore pain," Christian said when Duo's eyes blinked and remained red.

Kek looked at Christian through Duo's eyes. "It is you who doesn't stand a chance! I have lived longer than this boy can remember. What makes you think he can destroy me when even you don't know how that is done?"

"That may be true but we'll figure it out and all you can do is wait until we let you out."

"You will not imprison me, you can't!"

"That isn't you choice." Christian backed away from the possessed Duo and began to chant a few words for a binding spell. Kek fought against his invisible restraints, growling. He was losing his control over Duo and he slipped back into Duo's mind. Duo blinked and he eyes finally flashed violet and stayed that way.

"Christian… let's do this now. I-I can't take this anymore." Duo barely whispered the last part; his emotions all jumbled up.

Christian nodded and retrieved the crystal ball and brought it back to Duo. He set it on the bed and looked Duo in the eyes.

"Place your hands on opposite sides of the orb and focus you eyes on the crystal."

Duo did as he was told.

"Now focus on Kek's presence and concentrate on the orb at the same time. Don't let him gain control, just bring him to the front  
of your subconscious."

Duo did this also, a sheer sheet of sweat beginning to grace his forehead.

"Good. Now the text says to chant this simple phase while thinking of Kek leaning your body. Now repeat after me."

Duo nodded.

"Creature of evil I imprison you, where you shall remain 'til thou art released."

Duo took a deep breath and stuttered. "C-creature of evil I im-imprison you, where you s-shall remain 'til thou art released."

The strain this was having on his energy was leaving him weak. As he spoke these words his body was enveloped in a light purple haze. His hands felt like they were on fire, but he dare not move them. He realized that some of Kek's presence was seeping into the orb when the clear ball began to develop swirls of red in its center. The light surrounding him disappeared and the burning stopped. He slowly lifted his hands from the orb and stared at it for a long time. He raised his gaze to Christian eyes, which held a triumphant sparkle in them.

"W-we did it?"

Christian nodded. "Yes, we did it. Now we only have to do this three times a day for three days and he'll be completely out until the battle."

Duo was speechless. It worked! He was one step closer to freedom. He leapt up from the bed and tackle-hugged Christian, burying his face in his muscled chest.

Christian allowed himself to laugh and he hugged Duo back. His young master finally had hope. Now he could be allowed to go on with his life and maybe, just maybe, he could finally capture the man he loved so much. But one could only hope. As long as Duo was happy, Christian would do everything in his power to keep him that way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Team one, are you in position?" Heero called through his headset into Quatre and Trowa's earpiece from his gundam just outside the OZ base's boundaries.  
"03 and 04 here. We're ready," Quatre replied; he and Trowa had already planted the bombs strategically around the compound and were waiting for the signal to destroy the base.  
Heero nodded to himself and contacted Duo and Christian. "Team two, are you ready?"   
"02 and Phoenix reporting. Ready to rock and roll," Duo whispered as he and Christian sat poised a few doors from the computer mainframe.  
"Phoenix?" Heero heard Wufei question over his connection.  
"Ask questions later. Ok, on my signal everyone go." Heero aimed his beam cannon at the mobile suit warehouse. "GO!" He fired and at the explosion everyone moved into action.  
The guards paroling the halls ran to the warehouse and Duo and Christian moved into the computer room and set the disk in, downloading the information they need. They didn't have very much time before they higher ups shut down the power to the computer system. Trowa and Quatre were busy trying to rewire the security cameras to buy the other pilots more time and cover their escape from the OZ soldiers.  
"02! Hurry it up! We can't hold these guys off much longer!" Wufei yelled stabbing his triton into a mobile doll.  
"I'm going as fast as I can 05!"   
"Well it's not fast enough! Come on!"   
"Ok! Ok! I got it! We're leav…" Duo was abruptly cut off for some unknown reason.  
"02? 02! Respond!" Heero yelled over the frequency. "Shit! 03, 04, delay! 02 and Phoenix have lost contact.  
"Phoenix?" Trowa whispered to Quatre.  
Quatre shrugged his shoulders and spoke to Heero. "Understood. We'll give them 5 minutes."

"Put your hands where I can see them!" shouted an OZ officer holding Christian and Duo at gunpoint. He had happen to be running passed the computer room stopping when he noticed the door ajar. He radioed some of his fellow soldiers and charge into the room. "Stand up and turn around!"   
Duo and Christian rose from their crouched positions but didn't turn around to face the lone soldier. They placed their hands behind their backs and glanced sideways at each other silently speaking to one another.  
He called for backup. About four of them will be here in a few minutes.> Christian thought to Duo, hoping his longhaired master would find a subtle way out of this.  
I know. I have an idea, just follow my lead.> Duo smirked at Christian and turned to face the officer. He didn't look any older than Duo; this was probably his first post.  
"You really don't want to capture us," Duo said aloud in a hypnotizing tone. "We're not doing anything wrong, we were only making sure the computer was working properly."   
"Don't play with me! I know you're those damn terrorists!" The young soldier hands were trembling, but his gaze never wavered from Duo eyes. They had a comforting factor in them, making the young man want to trust him.  
"No we're not," Duo said smoothly taking a small step toward the soldier. "We're here to check things out and make sure they work. Don't you believe me?" Duo stared into his eyes watching them glaze over as Duo's spell began taking affect.  
"I believe you. You're were just making sure things were working properly," the OZ soldier droned out under the influence of Duo's spell.  
Duo smiled, satisfied. "Good. Now I want you to give my friend here your gun and turn around."   
The man handed Christian the gun and obediently turned and faced away from the two longhaired bishounens.  
"Good, now I want you to sleep. Go into a deep sleep and have peaceful dreams," Duo said this, and placed his hand over the boy's eyes and immediately he feel asleep.  
Chuckling, Christian smirked and quietly applauded. "Creative and effective, way to use the Force. Bravo, m'lord."  
Duo gave a mock bow. "I aim to please but we better hurry before those backup officers get here."   
As if on cue, someone started pounding on the door of the room. "Open up! There is no other way out but through this door. Give up!"   
"That's what they think," Christian smirked and walked toward the wall. His body was surrounded by a green light and he closed his eyes as he walked straight through it. He stuck his head back through the wall and looked at Duo. He raised a brow, "Coming?"   
Duo covered his mouth and giggled. "Sure, I'm coming." Duo glowed and he walked through the wall as well, snickering at the confused sounds of the soldiers when they burst into the room only to find their sleeping comrade.

The two friends continued this until they had walked out of the base walls and into the open. Above they could spot Heero and Wufei's gundam battling fiercely. Duo contacted Heero, telling him that he and Christian were out of range and the mission could continue as planned. Heero nodded to himself and called Trowa and Quatre and gave they the word. A few seconds later the base's walls exploded, collapsing in on the unsuspecting soldiers. The six pilots met up at the safe house about an hour later; they had gone their own ways to confused OZ of their escape route.

"What had happened back there?" Heero asked as soon as everyone had settled in the living room, he himself sitting at his laptop. "Someone found us. We took care of him and the others, no worries," Christian answered lifting his head from the pillow his was holding to his chest like a child would a stuffed toy.  
"Yeah, no worries," Duo yawned from his spot the floor, rolling on to his stomach to look at the other sleepy faces around him.  
"I just remembered to ask you something, Christian," Quatre said snuggling closer to Trowa, about a minute away from falling asleep in his calming embrace. "Why'd you call yourself Phoenix?"   
Duo sat up and eyed his friend with concern, hoping that the memory wasn't too painful to recall. He knew the reason and he hoped Christian would be alright afterwards.  
Christian's face and tone became very serious at the mention of his chosen nickname. Christian sighed and stared at nothing in particular. "I guess I relate to the phoenix. From the ashes of life we both rise to start anew. My life was destroyed; my family, friends, loved ones… all taken from me by flames. Only I rose from the flames, I have to survive. I had no choice but to survive, to protect someone very dear to me."   
"Was it that little boy?" Quatre asked cautiously, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds.  
Duo and Christian stiffened and looked at Quatre, almost forgetting that he had seen that within Christian's mind.   
"Yes. He's the only reason I still live." Duo averted his eyes, mistaking the comment as a complaint, but Christian soothed him with a waves of warm comfort.  
"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying, but I talked to the others, except Duo since he was with you most of the time, about what I saw in your mind. We only have a few questions."   
"I understand. I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of you got curious enough to ask about that. So who will ask first?" Christian noticed that he had everyone's attention, even Heero who had spun his chair around to face the group and listen.  
"I'll go first, since I brought it up. Why were you and that little boy always surrounded by death? I could feel the pain coming from both of you and the overwhelming sadness, it seemed so pointless."   
"It was pointless," Christian spat, "but it couldn't be stopped." He regained his composure and continued. "You know how some things happen to complete a bigger purpose? Well all those people were the result of such things. No matter how hard we tried, it couldn't be stopped."   
"Why couldn't it be stopped? What was it?" Quatre asked again.  
Christian glanced at Duo for less than a second and turned back to Quatre, shaking his head. "This isn't the time for that, maybe later."   
Quatre nodded and looked to Trowa, allowing him to ask the next question. "Who was the little boy? And where is he now?" Christian's face softened. "I protected him as I would my son, but we were as close as brothers. I protected him from everything I humanly could, in hopes he'd have a better life. As to where he is now, " again Christian's eyed flicked over to Duo, "I think I know where he's hiding."   
Trowa nodded and glance at Wufei, signaling it was his turn. Wufei tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious child. "What's your infatuation with Maxwell? I've caught you looking at him several times and Quatre said he showed up many times in your thoughts."   
"Wufei! I did not!" Quatre protested, blushing. But his blush was nothing compared to the newly invented shade of red Christian and Duo was currently turning.  
Christian cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Well, as for that cough you see, he intrigues me. And he resembles Master Allen a great deal… they could be twins."   
"Is Lord Dumatre your lover?" Wufei prodded, sitting up and leaning closer to Christian.  
"Define lover…" Christian stalled, while he was laughing on the inside.  
"You know what I mean! Now is he or not?"   
"If I answer, would you tell me about 'your' love life?"   
Wide-eyed and suddenly pale, Wufei sat back away from Christian, trying not to blush when Trowa whispered to Quatre, "Wufei has a love life?"   
Heero took this as a sign for him to ask his question. "Why are you helping us? I know you said your master sent you, but why did you want to help?"   
A small smile graced the tall blonde's face as his eyes travel to lock with Heero's. "The reason I help you all help is so you can help me in the end. For you to return the favor."   
Heero snorted.  
"Oh don't get me wrong. My heart is into aiding you young men, but once this is over you may never see me again, but like I said earlier, this isn't the time to talk about these things, but maybe later."  
Heero nodded and turned his eyes to Duo. Duo was half-asleep; the only thing keeping him awake was the chance to ask his question. He yawned and blinked sleepy eyes at Christian. "What do you plan on doing after everything is said and done?" Knowing the braided boy didn't just mean his temporary station with them, but the entire reason he was there. What would he do once Kek was defeated? Or if Duo lost? Where would he go?  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it truly depends on the outcome. If things work out, then I can only hope for a normal live. If not…" He looked around the room and smiled brightly.

The others had fallen asleep from exhaustion, showing that they were still children no matter what life destiny had thrown them in. He pondered how he was going to get them all up their rooms without disturbing their slumber. He finally decided the best course of action was to carry them. With little to no mental strain he lifted them all and placed them on soft clouds of air. He walked in front of them and up the stairs, the little clouds, carrying their precious packages, following close behind him. He walked to the first door in the hall and opened it, letting the cloud carrying Wufei float by him, moving the covers back before laying Wufei in his bed. The covers pulled themselves over Wufei body and the door closed on its own. The next room was Trowa and Quatre's, and he dropped them off, doing the same with Heero to his own room. When he came to Duo's room, he lifted the fey boy off the cloud, it disappearing in a puff of smoke, and placed him on the bed. Duo sighed and curled in on himself, his hands instinctively clutching his braid. Christian smiled.  
"We will win this one." He walked out then room and into his own. He stared at the ceiling, images of the past flashing into his mind, lulling him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Vega: I'm getting sick of not using the symbols i use... it confuses people who read. So I'm trying new things. Oh, the rating's up because of language.

Wufei: And she doesn't want to be reported.

Chapter 11

Two days later Duo was excited. He was only two "treatments" away from clearing Kek out of his mind and body, only a few strands of his presence remained. He was so happy he caught himself many times singing to intro to old 20th century sitcoms.  
"…And then this one day that this lady met this fellow, and they knew that it was much more than a hunch, that this group would some day form a family…" He sang entering the kitchen.  
"And that's the way they all became the Brady Bunch." Quatre finished. He turned away from the stove, where he was cooking pancakes and smiled at Duo. "Good morning Duo."   
"Morning Q-man. Where'd you ever hear the Brady Bunch theme?" Duo took a seat at the table.  
"Oh, my sister Tabitha had an obsession with American television shows, and the Brady Bunch was her favorite. She had a thing for Peter."   
"Ah. So where's everyone?"   
"Well Heero and Trowa haven't come back from their mission yet and Christian and Wufei are out back sparring, though I think Christian is finally getting the upper hand."   
"Hmm, I've always thought Christian was holding back, toying with 'Fei," Duo said with a secretive smile. Of course Christian was holding back; he's lived over three thousand years, learned tons of fighting skills and techniques, and has had years of practice. The only reason he sparred with Wufei was to stretch before he and Duo went out to spar in the forest. Now THAT was a spar, a real workout.  
That back door opened and Wufei stepped in. "Well speak of the devil," Duo said as the disheveled pilot entered the kitchen.  
"Jump off a bridge, Maxwell," Wufei muttered and plopped down in a chair. Not long after he rested his head on the table, Christian strolled in wearing a satisfied smirk.  
"What's with 'Fei?" Duo asked as if he hadn't guessed.  
"I beat him, he's not hurt though. I only bruised his pride." Quatre held back a snicker, but Duo, on the other hand, laughed out loud. Wufei's cheeks colored and he ignored his roommates.  
"Aw, don't worry Wufei. You'll get him next time," Quatre said patting Wufei comfortingly on his back.  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo's giggles died down and he stood up from the table. "I'm going to do something real quick in my room, go ahead and start eating without me."   
Christian took Duo's seat and called after him. "Okay, but don't be mad at me if all the pancakes are gone when you get back." Duo smiled and continued up the stairs.

Once in his room, Duo locked the door behind him as he always did. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out the box that held his precious crystal ball. Taking it out and setting it on his dresser, Duo heard Kek's feeble attempts of distracting him from this task.  
:I'm already weakened and somewhat helpless. Why don't you just stop this now and fight me? I might even let you get in a few hits: Kek said.   
"I refuse to stop until you are out of my body and my life," Duo scowled and placed his hand on the sides of the crystal.  
:So, this is working for now? Do you really think this will solve your problem:  
"It'll work until I'm ready."  
:You'll never be ready. No one's ever ready to die.:  
Duo growled and closed his eyes. "Creature of evil I imprison you, where you shall remain 'til thou art released."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had he heard the anguished wail of Kek as he was transferred into his cursed tomb. Duo hands stilled burned but he had become used to it, figuring a little pain was worth the result. As soon as the burning stopped, Duo removed his hands and gazed at the ball of glittering crystal. It was almost totally red except for the thin swirl of white the hovered around the edges.  
"One more time," Duo said with a sigh, "Once more and this will finally be solved." He fell back on his bed a little drained. He was slipping into a deep sleep when a knock at his door brought him back. Too tired to actually get up and unlock the door, he mentally twisted the lock and called out a tired, "Come in."   
Pushing the door open, Quatre entered the room still wearing the apron he had on while cooking.  
"Hey Duo, I was wondering what was taking you so long." He walked over and stood at the foot of Duo's bed.  
"Oh nothing Q-man, just saw the bed and couldn't help myself," Duo stretched and sat up, smiling at Quatre, the mother of them all.  
"Well hurry up and get downstairs before Christian inhales the second batch of pancakes," Quatre giggled and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks.  
"What is it Q?" Duo asked peering around his blond friend to see what distracted him. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the crystal ball sitting in plain view.  
"Oh Duo, that's a beautiful antique. Where'd you ever get it?" Quatre asked as he reached out to touch it.  
Duo sprang off the bed and jumped in front of Quatre's seeking hand. "I got it from a friend, as a gift." He spoke in a rush nervous and cursing himself for being careless. "It has a lot of sentimental value."   
Quatre blinked at his friend's suddenly rush of life and movement. "Oh, it must be very special to you."   
"It is. Now let's go get some breakfast. I have a feeling there isn't much left." He hastily escorted Quatre from his room, trying to make it seem he was just in a hurry to eat.

Back in Duo's room, Kek began to plot.

* * *

Later that day Heero and Trowa returned from their mission only to see Duo and Christian sent off for a short surveillance mission, leaving the other four pilots alone with nothing to do. They all retreated to the backyard, savoring to silence and Quatre called for the maids to do their rounds throughout the mansion. They started on the ground floor and made their way to the bedroom level. Each maid drew straws for who was going to clean Duo's room. After the closet incident, no one would willingly go into that so-called bedroom.  
Sighing, the red-head maid pulled the short straw and left the group, trying to ignore the prayers of a safe return from the others. She cautiously entered the room, peeking around the door making sure nothing would leap out at her. She started routinely picking up clothes and other apparel, gathering dirty laundry, shying away when she came across various weaponry, and dusting. All the while she couldn't shake the feeling something else was in the room, watching her, calculating every move she made. When she turned to dust the desktop she spotted a stunning red crystal antique. As she neared it, it began to glow a deep crimson. Startled, her first reaction was to flee for her life but she couldn't tear her eyes from the orb. She stepped closer to it as if in a trance. Her eyes glazed and became devoid of any feeling as the orb flashed rapidly, drawing her nearer. Moving on their own accord, her hands reached out and slowly lifted the ball from its perch. She turned to the side facing the window and raised her arms above her head. Her face still blank and distant, she slammed the delicate item down, shattering it into beautiful pieces creating a rainbow of jagged glass on the hardwood floor. A sickly red ooze spattered on the floor, slipping into a dark corner and taking shape.

Kek's true form finally filled out and he stepped from the shadows, smirking wildly. He stretched his fleshless wings, the bony tips brushing against the wall leaving inch-deep slashes in the woodwork. His jet black and red hairspiked up with a few wisps hanging around his deceptively delicate face. He ran his scale-like, clawed hand over his hair, relishing in the feeling of being free. The light of the sun glinted off the various pieces of metal that decorated his pointed ear. His completely red eyes held promises of carnage and suffering in their wake. His gaze drifted toward the still entranced maid and he smirked, his pearly fangs glistening. Emitting a crimson glow, his form shifted and he took the form of the very one he loved to torment. The Duo clone stepped in front of the maid and waved his hand in front of her eyes, which she obediently closed.

"You have done well my child," he purred, stroking her cheek lightly. "Now remember nothing. You knocked the crystal over accidentally." He stepped back from her and into the shadows. Still smirking, he seeped through the floor and once his presence was gone, his power over the maid broke.  
The red-head shook her head, feeling disoriented and confused. She looked at her feet and gasped. She had broken the long-haired boy's precious possession. He was going to kill her. "Oh no…" she sobbed, loud enough for the other maids to hear her.  
Hearing the sobs and fearing the worst, the other maids rushed into the young pilot's room.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" one asked, holding he feather duster as if it were a weapon.  
"I broke it," the red-haired woman cried out, "I broke his crystal. It must have meant so much to him. It was beautiful and I broke it."   
The maids gathered around their comrade, in a futile effort to comfort her. After a few minutes they decided to confess to Master Quatre. One maid cleaned up the glass and they all made their way to the backyard. They spotted Quatre and explained the situation to him, showing him the shards in a bag, the red-head still sobbing in the background.  
Quatre's expression became saddened. "He told me that crystal was a gift. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back and see if there's anything I could do."   
"What's wrong, little one?" Trowa asked, walking to Quatre's side   
"Oh, one of the maids broke something of Duo's, and it meant a lot to him."   
"I suggest you tell that onna to pack her things and flee for her life then," Wufei said without a break in his katas.  
"You're not helping Wufei," Heero added as he joined the group's little discussion.  
"And when did this concern you, Yuy?"  
"About the same time Duo's name was mentioned." Heero blinked at his own words, he didn't mean to let that slip out. And from the strange looks he was receiving from the others he decided to clarify things. "You know how he gets when he's emotional, this news could effect his performance in battle."   
That seemed to satisfy Wufei and Trowa, but Quatre still looked skeptical. He looked at Heero as if to say 'You and I both know that's not the truth', but he shrugged and left it at that. "Anyway," Quatre continued, "This isn't going to sit well with him. We have to break the news to him gently."   
"It's just a material possession," Wufei said, stopping and grabbing a towel to wipe his sweating forehead.  
"And tell me Wufei, what would you do if someone destroyed the ceramic dragon than you received as a gift from someone?" Heero asked, raising a brow inquisitively.  
Wufei closed his eyes and answered in an off-hand sort of way. "I'd search for that poor soul and bring justice down upon his…" Wufei opened his eyes and glared at Heero's smirking face. "I see your point."   
"So it's agreed that I tell him as soon as he gets back." Quatre finalized.  
"Tell who what?"   
Quatre squeaked and jumped into Trowa's arms when he heard Duo's voice.  
Duo blinked at the wide-eyed stares he was receiving. "What?"   
"Nothing, nothing at all," Quatre said quickly, "We weren't expecting you so soon and you startled us."   
"It was only a surveillance mission," Duo shrugged. He looked at his friends; they all seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "What's going on guys?"  
All eyes focused on Quatre, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs."Um, Duo? We have something to tell you," he said looking at Duo with guilty eyes.  
"Well tell me then. Don't keep me in the dark," Duo said getting a little irritated. He was ready to purge Kek for the final and last time.  
"Ok. Now don't be too mad, it was only an accident. One of the maids were cleaning your room and sheaccidentlyknockedoveryourcrystalballandbrokeit," he finished in a rush.  
Duo's eyes widened as he swore he'd heard wrong. He prayed he heard wrong. "Come again?"   
"She broke your crystal ball. Please understand it was only an accident, Duo," Trowa said in a soothing voice; most like the voice he used when soothing the animals at the circus. The other tensed as Duo's jaw clenched. His hands shook as they curled into a tight fist. A sound that started soft quickly rose until the boy was shouting.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" With that Duo raced off into the house, slamming the door so hard the sound echoed in the woods behind the four wide-eyed teens left outside.

A few moments of silence passed before Wufei quipped, "That went better than expected."   
Three heads nodded in agreement.  
"I think I will make myself scarce for the next few hours. I'll be back by dinner." With that Wufei grabbed his towel and tried not to look like he was running away.  
"We'll be in the garden," Trowa said as he guided a shocked Quatre towards the cobbled-stone entrance.  
While the others thought it best to steer clear of the long-haired pilot, Heero thought it would be best to keep an eye on him. Upset was an understatement on how Duo was reacting and Heero wanted to know why. To make sure he didn't do anything to cause harm to himself or the maid, Heero followed him inside and simply headed toward the steady stream of curses coming from the living room. He almost entered until he heard Christian trying to calm Duo down. For some reason he waited outside the doorway and listened to the two.

Christian sighed as he typed up the last of the mission report and sent it off. He looked up when he felt Duo's presence in the safe house. He opened a link to Duo to greet him and was assaulted by the boy's aura. It was blazing bright with anger; battle-ready. Christian rose to his feet, knocking the chair over and watched Duo erupt into the room. To the average human eye, Duo would appear to be standing in the doorway, cursing under his breath in anger, but to Christian a hissing, nearly black purple cloud was swirling around his body.

"Allen-sama…" "He's free! That son of a bitch is free. AAAaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Duo slammed his fist down on the table by the door and a little of his power leaked out, leaving a splintered crack down the middle.

* * *

In the hallway Heero almost jumped at the force he felt hit the table through the wall. Duo was violent as well as irate, neither within reason. Maybe he should go help Christian out.  
/Why did he call him Allen-sama/  
When he tried to stand, his legs refused to move. He tried again but it was as if a force was holding him down. His voice was stolen from him and all he could do was listen. Heero Yuy actually felt real panic. All he could do was hear the conversation in the next room.

* * *

Christian flew across the room and grabbed Duo's fists. A visible purple and green light surrounded the joined hands and Christian glared at the man-child.  
"Now you listen to me. You will calm down, Master Allen." Duo growled and his aura flared, but Christian gave him a firm shake. "Kek is loose, but your friends are unharmed. He has not asked to battle and I'm still here with you."   
"I know!" Duo hissed. Suddenly all strength left him and he collapsed against his mentor. "I know. How could I have let this happen? The mission… it came so fast I didn't have time to secure the crystal. It was my fault." He was beginning to hyperventilate.  
Christian's eyes were haunted as he held Duo. "You're ready for this. We just need time to prepare."   
"No amount of preparation will prepare you for what I have in store," a truly wicked voice taunted from behind the long-haired young men.

* * *

Meanwhile as Duo and Christian were slowly revealing information to a shocked Heero, he felt a chill run down his spine, as if he was being watched. Unable to move his head much, Heero's eyes darted around the hallway. No one in sight. His eyes finally settled in front of him and all he saw were two bottomless red eyes on Duo's face staring back at him. If he body wasn't already immobile, Heero would have frozen on the spot.

Kek enjoyed the barely conceal fear harbored in those cobalt blue eyes his enemy was so fond of. Playing coy, he placed a clawed finger to his lips in a hush gesture. His finger melted into something more human and grabbed Heero's tank and dragged him up the wall so he could stand. Grinning in a way that could only be described as brutal, the Duo clone spoke.  
"I guess that's my cue."  
He released Heero and left him there as he stepped into the living room.

* * *

At the sound of the voice both young men spun around. They were faced with Kek in his borrowed form. His red eyes gleamed dangerously from across the room. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face, Prince Allen Dumatre." He did a low sweeping bow and watched in delight as Duo and Christian slid into defensive positions. "What do you want?" Duo glared at his twin, his hands twitching to wrap themselves around his neck and end it all.  
A smirk appeared. "Total world domination and your head on a patter surround by the eyes of your loved ones."   
Christian stuck out his arm to halt Duo's advance. "Speak, demon."   
Kek eyes hardened. "Let me just tell you the facts. Your time is up. You know what I want. You will fight and you will lose."   
"I will not lose."   
"You will lose," Kek repeated, "and your friends won't be the only ones to suffer. The world will pay for your mistake." His gaze slid to Christian. "Tell me Guardian, is immortality worth it when you're about to witness not only the destruction your precious prince but Earth and space under my control?"   
Christian said nothing but his eyes narrowed.  
Duo reacted enough when a purple flame surrounded his fists.  
"Tomorrow at sunset you will meet me and this will end."   
"Why tomorrow?" There was a glint in Kek's eyes that sent a chill down Duo's back.  
"You probably won't find us 'til then."  
Before Duo could question who "us" was, Kek reached back into the hallway and pulled a body in front of him. Duo's heart skipped a beat and the angry flames died out. Christian hissed a curse as Heero practically dangled from Kek's grip. Heero simply stared at them, the light it his eyes dulled.  
"…W-what?"   
"He makes a wonderful pet, I'd say. I think I'll keep him once I kill you." He licked his cheek; Heero didn't even flinch.  
Duo staggered to his doppelganger and reached out towards Heero, almost blindly. Duo screamed as Kek's barrier shocked him.  
"Heero! Heero, wake up!" Duo clawed at the barrier, desperately trying to reach him. It sparked and hissed at him until Christian pulled him back.  
"How sweet. Bye now." Kek waved his fingers at the two and he and his captive seeped through the floor, the echo of his demented laughter lingering behind.

* * *

Vega: Even though I wrote I will say this... Kek is a bastard! And he only gets worse smirks

Wufei: No comment.

Vega: You know the deal.

Click me!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	12. Chapter 12

Vega: Hey y'all. -waves a little- I know I know. It's been a very LONG time since the last update. I have ton of excuses but I don't think you guys really care. So let me say this much, I'm outta school right now and I have a part time job so that means more updates. You love me now right?

Wufei: Start the story already.

Vega: Fine. Oh, and I'm trying different symbols since doesn't allow some. So bare with me.

Chapter 12

Kek reappeared in the very clearing that Duo and Christian reunited, very proud of himself. He had left Duo and Christian so stunned and angry, they didn't even feel that he was less than a mile away. The first part of his plan was done. He had made the prince desperate and rash by taking his beloved. Kek glanced at his kneeling prisoner. He could understand why Duo felt so strongly for this particular mortal. He was strong, controlled, and easy on the eyes. He would make a glorious play-thing.  
Once he found Heero in the hall it was an all too perfect opportunity to pass up. Kidnapping Heero was just the beginning. Duo had a special place in his heart for all his friends and with each of them being taken, he'd a little of himself and what little control he has over his powers. He'd get reckless and he would be slaughtered. The very thought of killing Duo again brought a vicious grin to Kek's face.

As much as the death of Duo brought him joy, Kek force himself to concentrate.  
"Well, pet, I guess it's time to get you some playmates. Don't you think so?"  
Blank, bottomless eyes looked at him and blinked slowly, uncaring.  
Kek raised a clawed finger to his palm and barely winced as he sliced open this hand. The blood flowed freely from the wound and down his arms as he stretched the towards the sky. He began the first strings of his spell.  
"Spirits of darkness and shadow, heed my call. Obey my will."

The sky slowly began to darken and the shadows of the forest seemed to crawl towards Kek. Darkness engulfed the area, drawn by lust for his blood. Heero sat, unmoving as the shadows crept around him. He didn't flinch as the unnatural funnel of blackness spun down from the sky, as deadly as any tornado, and landed a mere four feet in front of him. The shadows on the ground and the tornado of darkness seemed to merge into one before Kek, like a dog called by his master.

Kek's eyes shone their brightest red as he growled his order. "Bring them to me. All of them. Bring those close to the heart of the prince to me. Go!"  
The darkness let loose a roar of obedience and exploded into dozens of snake-like creatures, off to do Kek's bidding. Satisfied, Kek licked the remaining blood from his hand and grabbed Heero's chin.  
"Now all we do is wait." And they vanished.

* * *

Back at the house, Duo was walking the thin line between sorrow and insanity as he sat on the couch, head in his hands. There was nothing Christian could do. Duo blocked him from his mind and if he tried to use any magic, Duo might forget himself and attack. So he did what he could; he was there for him. But Christian had to admit he was extremely disturbed. Neither had expected this turn of events. Kek had never involved other people directly. But then again, Kek had never been free.  
"Allen-sama, I think we should go prepare."  
Silence.  
"You must be ready for the battle tomorrow. Kek is much stronger now," Christian winced at the way Duo's shoulders stiffened, "and if you aren't prepared—"  
"I'll be defeated," Duo muttered, "And everything will go to shit. Is that what you were going to say?"  
"No I wasn't."  
"Then you might as well, because it's true. I know he's stronger, I can feel it." He stood up and walked to the steps. There was a fire in his eyes as he looked back at Christian. "Tomorrow will be the end of it all." He disappeared upstairs. 

Though he loved Duo as strongly as he would his own son, Christian was not nearly as confident as Duo seemed. Something about Kek's aura had frightened him. It was truly something to be feared. He reached for one of his spell books and that was when he felt it. Something dark, something controlled by blood, something in the room. He looked at the window and saw the threads of darkness rush in.  
Christian looked almost serene as they raced around his feet. "So that's how he wants to play, huh?" With one last look at the stairs, he accepted his fate, peacefully. "So be it." The darkness swallowed his form and he was gone.

* * *

Upstairs, Duo paused as he set down a candle as a sharp pain came to life in his chest. A tear slipped down his cheek but he continued on. He knew Kek had taken Christian and the others were next, but he had to let it happen. He needed to concentrate.

* * *

Miles away, Wufei sat feeling very safe and secure, even though he was on an Oz base. This time he wasn't a prisoner, but a very welcomed guest to his lovers. He couldn't explain how it happened but love had somehow found its way into the hearts of one gundam pilot and the two most powerful men in Oz. At first Wufei had issues about sleeping with the enemy, but Trieze and Zechs showed him he had nothing to worry about. Nothing outside the bedroom doors mattered.  
Only clad in his white pants, Wufei sat draped over Zechs' lap quietly reading his favorite poem aloud while an equally undressed Zechs lean against Trieze and allowed him to marvel at his hair and the sharp contrast it made with Wufei's skin. 

"That was beautiful, Wufei," Trieze sighed as Wufei closed the poetry book.  
"I agree."  
Wufei gave his lovers a rare smile and sat up enough to give each of them a kiss. They all knew what it meant. It was time to leave their little paradise and deal with the real world; where they were at war. Wufei hesitantly left the warmth and sat at the edge of the bed and…  
"Trieze, you're floor is missing ."  
Trieze started and Zechs made a sound of confusion. "What?" They crawled over to their young love and peered over the edge.

And there it was, or more precisely, wasn't. The plush cream carpet was gone, leaving a endless void below them. Before the shock wore off, vines shot from the darkness and wrapped around Wufei's dangling feet, dragging him down.  
"Wufei!" Zechs leaped up and grabbed Wufei's arm while Trieze latched onto the other and pulled.  
Wufei was too scared to make a sound, but his struggles became frantic. It was like a tug of war with evil and the three males were losing. Suddenly several more dark vines burst from the floor and wrapped around the Oz general and his second. It pulled them all into he void, their shouts silenced as the blackness closed in on itself and faded away.

* * *

There was a hitch in Duo's breathing as he sat, silent in his room with books spread around him. Another sting of pain let him know someone—Wufei—was taken. For a moment he lost his focus and the flames surrounding him flickered. He took a deep breath and concentrated.

* * *

Something was wrong. Quatre could feel it in his soul. He and Trowa had left the safe house grounds and ventured into town to run a couple of errands. They were heading to the local pharmacy when he felt it. A cold burning that stole his speech and made his fingers numb. He stumbled and Trowa caught him, pulling him towards the park so they could be alone.  
"What is it, Quatre?"  
"…Pain. So much pain."  
"Whose?"  
"Duo. Duo's hurting and…"  
"What?"  
"I can't feel the others. They aren't dead, I…I just can't sense them." 

Trowa was silent as the sun began to set. He knew he would never be able to understand how his lover felt to be able to "feel" those close to you but Quatre explained it to him once. It was like everyone he loved had a season. He was autumn; peaceful and warm, a safe place. Heero was like winter; cold, beautiful and full of hidden life. Wufei was spring; lively, spirited, unpredictable temperament. Duo was summer with his everlasting life and care-free nature sprinkled with ups and downs. To suddenly be without those sensations… Trowa couldn't even begin to imagine.

Suddenly Quatre tensed and stared wide-eyed at the shadows of the trees. Trowa followed his gaze. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though his instincts told him something was off. And as a gundam pilot, you only had your instincts. He pulled a shaky Quatre to his feet and began to back away. It was then that he noticed the shadows seemed to take shape. Not that of a person, but of something less human. There was only one thing to do.

"Run."

And they did. Neither questioned their reasons for running; it was just the most natural response. The park was eerily deserted as the two teens ran, but it seemed like there was nowhere to go. Every shadow seemed to draw nearer, every source of light seemed to fade away until all that was left was a dark alley to be cornered in. Backs against the cold brick, Trowa and Quatre laid eyes upon their pursuer for the first and last time.

It was swirling mass of black dragging itself along onspider-like legs, feeling around for its prey. As it approached 03 and 04, it seemed to speed up, knowing the end was drawing near. They didn't even have time to scream. Trowa just wrapped his arms around Quatre and they were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Duo watched the beautiful colors of the sunset fade into night as the pain faded as the last two of his friends were whisked away from this earthly plane. Papers and opened books littered the floor and the candles were burned to the last bit of wax, but none of that mattered. Duo simply stared into the night sky, memories dancing in his head like a movie. The good times, the bad, the times when the only happiness he knew was with those he loved and lost. He shifted onto his back and stared at the ceiling, letting his eyes travel around the room. The bedpost, a shirt hanging from the headboard, the bookcase minus the books, a trinket box… a picture. It was more a collage he pieced together. Since none of the pilots would pose for a group photo (Heero said it was a breech in security they couldn't afford), Duo took it upon himself to take pictures. He was in the center, manic grin firmly in place while he posed in front of a building with a WANTED poster of himself right behind him (same expression). Around that was Quatre playing the violin, Trowa cooking, Wufei reading and Heero cleaning his gun. 

People he loved. He has lost so many already. Not again.

Never again.

to be continued...

* * *

Vega: Ok people here's the deal... that's all I have written down. I do have an outline but I've strayed from that already so I have to rethink how things are going to work. 

Wufei: So you mean that's all! I get snatch into a void and left floating there until you do soemthing about it!

Vega: -shrugs- Basically.

Wufei: I don't like you right now.

Vega: -cuddles- But I stilluv you!

The Button... BECKONS! (reviews inspire)  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
